Heart and Soul
by unlucky.chat.noir
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have fallen at the age of 19, a tragedy to all who knew them. But their story isn't over yet, it's only just begun. (T for graphic violence, sensitive content, major character deaths and possible sin. *wink wonk* ) (Inspired by the movie "Heart and Souls") Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Tragedy, Angst and I guess Adventure
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

•••Chapter 1•••

"You are _not_ dying on me!" Ladybug cried as she cradled her partner in her arms, watching as the light faded from his once bright warm green eyes. This wasn't supposed to be how they died, not like this. Not at the hands of an Akuma.

Chat held Ladybug's hand until his last moments, his body going limp as his heart finally stopped. Ladybug refused to believe he was gone, shaking her head as she brought him closer to her and sobbed harder than she'd ever cry in her life. Or what was left of it. She was bleeding out, slowly dying even as she held her deceased partner.

Once she knew she wouldn't make it for much longer, she forced herself to let go of Chat, laying him down to rest for his last time. They were so young still, in their late teens, about to start a new life as young adults. But that would never happen now, it was over for them.

The heroine managed to stand up, facing the Akuma who just laughed at their defeat. But Ladybug wasn't planning on letting them win, not after they killed her partner. Her best friend.

She threw her yo-yo to wrap about the Akuma, tugging on the string harshly to drag the villain closer. Once they got close enough, Ladybug ripped off the cursed object, crushing it under her foot to release the black butterfly. She caught it and returned everything back to normal. Well almost.

Her partner was still gone and she was still dying.

She stumbled back, nearly falling over as she turned on her heel and made her way over to Chat. She knew how this would end for her, she wasn't going to make it. She could practically feel herself losing all feeling in her body, her vision blurry as she fell to the ground beside her partner. She grabbed his hand, holding it as tightly as she could. If they were both going to die, then Ladybug was sure to make sure they both went out the same way; Holding their hearts in their hands.

"I'll see you soon Chat... you better be... waiting for... me..." Her eyes were losing their light and she forced herself to close them. The two just appeared to be resting, but anyone who would end up moving them would realise the hard truth.

They had both died in each other's arms.

When Ladybug opened her eyes again, she was standing. She didn't seem to have moved at all, in fact just in front of her were the bodies of Chat Noir and... herself. She wasn't surprised that she had died, she knew she would— what surprised her was she was still here. Didn't people go to heaven when they died? Then again she never was the religious type, perhaps ordinary people didn't do that. Or perhaps she was still there for a reason.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone speak her name, their voice cracking with tears.

Ladybug recognised the familiar voice right away and she turned around to face them, her eyes widening at who she saw.

"Chat Noir?" She asked quietly, her own voice cracking with the threat of tears. She smiled, "I guess you did wait for me—"

She was cut off by her partner suddenly pulling her into a tight embrace, and Ladybug didn't hesitate to hug him back. The two fell to their knees, too weak to stand as sobs ripped through them.

"You idiot... You weren't supposed to come so quickly..." Chat mumbled, his voice covered in tears. His grip on her tightened slightly, but she didn't mind.

"Sorry... I just couldn't wait to see you again," She replied, her smile sad and weak but still there. She felt Chat let out a short laugh, knowing he'd probably do the same.

"You know... now that we're— um, dead... can we finally reveal ourselves?" Chat asked, his voice bordering on hopeful despite the tears. Ladybug snorted, finding it foolish to keep it a secret now. She was about to answer when she heard a sudden beep and it took her a moment to realise it wasn't coming from her or Chat, it was coming from their physical selves. She glanced over her shoulder to watch as they detransformed, and Ladybug couldn't hide her gasp as she saw that he was really Adrien Agreste. She turned back to face Chat, his expression mirroring hers. Obviously, they both felt the same.

"You're—?!" They both started in unison, not able to finish. Instead, they just tackled each other in a hug, Marinette regretting not revealing themselves earlier when they were still alive. They would've made such a cute couple.

When they looked at each other again, their outfits had changed, as if they had also detransformed. They were wearing their normal outfits, and Marinette realised right then at that moment that they would never transform ever again. No more Ladybug and Chat Noir. Only their legacy remained.

Suddenly a bright light appeared above them and the two stood up quickly, their hands entwined as if afraid to lose each other again. Marinette looked over at their bodies again, a spark of pain rushing through her when she saw Tikki with who it appeared to be Adrien's kwami. Their antenna's were lowered, and it took Marinette and moment to realise they were crying. Did they cry over the loss of every miraculous holder?

It pained Marinette to see, she suddenly didn't want to leave yet, she wanted to say goodbye to them one last time. But she supposed it was too late.

The bright light got more intense and the two were forced to close their eyes, the blinding light covering them and then suddenly disappearing. When they opened their eyes again, they were standing outside a hospital room, their hands still intertwined as they exchanged a glance.

Adrien checked the label on the door, "It's a delivery room, but... why are we here?" He asked, glancing around to take in his surroundings. Marinette thought for a moment before biting her lip nervously and taking a step forward and walking straight into a wall, but the wall didn't stop her, she fazed right through, dragging Adrien along with her.

The two exchanged another glance and smiled, "Well that worked," Marinette said as she glanced around the room, immediately spotting a group of people. Four or five doctors and nurses surrounding a woman in bed, her husband beside her as she cradled a baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Marinette was the first to move, interested in why they were here but also intrigued by the sight of a baby. She glanced back at Adrien, noticing how he didn't move.

"Come on, let's go see the baby." She said with a smile, gesturing for him to follow. He just looked hesitant.

"It's not our baby though,"

"Well, why else were we teleported here? Obviously, this baby has some relevance to all of this," She remarked, crossing her arms as she waited for Adrien to followed. He sighed and did as he was told, walking beside Marinette as the two got closer to the bed. The doctors and nurses had dispersed, leaving space for the two to look.

The young woman who had her black hair done up in a bun, cradled the child as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. The baby opened its eyes just slightly, revealing a pair of gorgeous bluebell eyes. Marinette smiled.

"Let's name her Victoria," The mother said softly, the husband nodding in agreement as he stared down at his new daughter. Marinette noticed how the baby seemed to be staring at them, though she wasn't sure how. Marinette tested her theory and waved slightly, a smile on her face. The baby replied with an adorable laugh, and the two ghosts couldn't help but grin.

"I like Victoria," Marinette said, glancing over at Adrien to see that he obviously did too. She hadn't seen him smile that big before since... well since they were still alive.

"I do too."


	2. Chapter 2: Heaven On Earth

•••Chapter 2•••

The next year went by quickly as the child got older and Marinette and Adrien followed her everywhere.

Victoria was still a baby of course, so whenever they could they would play with her, sitting on the ground and making noises that bordered actual words. Marinette was surprisingly good at baby-talk. Victoria's parents found it strange how their daughter never played with her toys but instead would sit near a wall and laugh. At least that's what everyone else saw.

Adrien walked around the living room as Marinette sat with Victoria, making funny faces and making her laugh. Meanwhile, Adrien would attempt to leave the room, knowing that there was an invisible barrier surrounding Victoria that kept the two ghosts in. They were never allowed to leave, not like they cared. They just didn't understand.

"What's the point in all this?" Adrien asked, poking the barrier with a sigh. Marinette glanced up at him, pulling her attention away from Victoria for a moment.

"What do you mean?" She replied, sitting cross legged in front of the baby who reached out to touch her, only to be disappointed when it didn't work.

"I mean, why are we stuck here? When do we leave? What are we suppose to do?" He asked, plopping down on the couch that the father was also sitting on. Jen, the mother, was in the kitchen.

"Jen! Victoria's laughing at the wall again," The father— Julian— calls out, looking up from his laptop screen to see what she was doing. "What a weird kid..." He muttered, going back to work. Jen steps out of the kitchen and smiles when she see's Victoria just... laughing. At least she was happy.

"Nice going Mari, now they think Victoria's weird." Adrien said, playfully rolling his eyes. Marinette just chuckled.

"Well, she's certainly not like other kids. Also, who cares what we're suppose to do? Maybe we're her guardian angels."

Victoria stared up at Marinette with her big blue eyes, curious and amused. Gosh, she was cute. She still had baby hair, which meant barely anything, just a small patch of blonde. She had her father's hair colour.

Marinette could already tell she was going to grow up to be beautiful.

"She has your eyes," Adrien said suddenly, Marinette nearly jumping when she realized he was now beside her. She glanced up at him to see his kind warm smile that she adored so much

"Y-yeah, she does, doesn't she?" She stuttered out, her cheeks flushing. It had been a year since they died and she still blushed whenever he said something like that, or got intimately close. She still loved him, so she wasn't complaining about hanging out with him everyday. For who knows who long.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Jen—Victoria's mother— come out from the kitchen, walking over to her baby and picking her up to carry her in her arms. Marinette and Adrien both watched before getting up, knowing they could either go willing or be dragged by the barrier.

"How long do you think we're gonna have to do this?" Marinette asked as she propped herself up onto the counter, Adrien crossing his arms and leaning against Marinette's legs.

Again, a prime example of his intimate closeness that caused her body to go numb and her face to blush red. It wasn't even that intimate! He was just leaning against her, something he used to do all the time as Chat Noir.

He shrugged, "Probably years... Maybe for her entire life, who knows?" He answered, staring up at her with his bright green eyes. Gosh, she just wanted to grab his face and kiss—

She stopped herself before her expression made it too obvious, using her hands to cover her face. Adrien seemed to misunderstand her embarrassment.

"Are you okay? I-I didn't mean to—" He started but Marinette cut him off, shaking her head as she placed her hands on his, trying to stop herself from blushing again.

She smiled reassuringly, "I-I'm alright, it's not your fault!" She said with a nervous laugh. That was a lie, it actually was his fault but not in the way he was thinking. The thought made her giggle, causing Adrien to give her a confused yet amused look.

Both of their attentions were snapped over to a giggling baby, who was watching them as if she knew what was happening between the two. Now they were both blushing.

* * *

When Victoria was 9 years old, Marinette and Adrien would teach her facts about history and tell her stories, keeping out the fact that they were ghosts— or whatever they were— and had died on the day she was born. Seven years ago. With each year it went by slower, or perhaps faster, they couldn't keep track anymore.

They went to school with her everyday, Marinette acting too much like a second mother and asking if she had everything with her. Victoria wouldn't mind replying, even in public. Sure it received a lot of strange looks how this little girl seemed to be talking to an imaginary friend, especially since she would draw—poorly drawn, but she was only a child— pictures of them. She told her parents about her friends, even adding their names. Marinette and Adrien didn't mind, it's not like they ever told her their last names so it just sounded like a random imaginary friend. Or friends.

It only became a problem when Marinette and Adrien would overhear her parents talking about getting her some therapy, afraid it was "unhealthy" for her. Jen refused the idea and the two dropped the subject. For now.

"Marinette?" Victoria asked one night as she got ready for bed, brushing out her long blonde hair in the mirror. The other perked up at the mention of her name, glancing up at the girl through the mirror.

"Yeah?"

"Are you real?"

It caught Marinette off guard and she exchanged a glance with Adrien who sat beside her on the floor against the wall.

"Of course we are, we're just... only seen by you." She answered, crossing her legs as she stared up at the little girl who put her brush down and turned to face them.

"Is that why Dad thinks I'm crazy?" She asked, and even though she said it nonchalantly, the two could see how much it hurt her to say. The two teens got up immediately, Marinette making her way over to her quickly.

"Victoria, your dad doesn't think you're crazy... he's just worried because..." She trailed off, glancing over at Adrien for support. He seemed to understand and stepped in.

"He's just jealous 'cause he can't see us," He said as he crouched down in front of the blonde girl. Victoria seemed to smile, glancing down at her feet.

"Really...?"

"Totally! Not many people are friends with actual superheroes," He said, whispering the last part which got her excited.

"You guys are superheroes!?" She asked quite loudly, Adrien chuckling at her reaction. He gestured for her to get in bed and while she did he continued.

"Marinette and I used to fight bad guys as superheroes, we were called Ladybug and Chat Noir." He said and Marinette could tell by the tone of his voice that he was reliving very old memories. The nostalgia was almost unbearable.

"Were you Chat Noir?" Victoria asked, very interested in his story. Adrien nodded with a smile, sitting on the edge of her bed as she pulled her covers up.

"Yeah, I had cat ears and everything!" He answered with a laugh, Marinette knew he was just laughing through the pain of the memories. Victoria giggled and paused for a moment, debating her next question.

"Do you miss it?" She asked, and Adrien's smile turned sad. He didn't meet Marinette's gaze from behind him, knowing she was staring at him with empathy. He knew they both had the same answer, the memory of their past lives almost haunting. Chat Noir was his way of freedom, but that was as dead as he was.

"Yeah... I do."

* * *

Adrien stared out the window as he rested against the window seat, his only cushion beneath him were plushies and stuffies that he leaned against. It wasn't that uncomfortable, he had learned to get used to it after 7 years of sleeping in the same spot. Of course, he didn't actually sleep, he didn't need it. The dead never rest.

But tonight was different.

Marinette had always slept—more like rested— on the beanbag chair in the corner of the room, resting her eyes until morning came. But tonight, she had her blue eyes glued to the blond male as his attention was to the sky. She could see the longing in his expression and she knew what he was going through.

"Hey, Adrien?" She said suddenly, the other's gaze immediately shifting over to her. It seemed to soften when he saw her, which only calmed her own nerves. "Do you mind if I lay with you tonight? Like what we used to do on patrols?" She asked, her hands nervously fidgeting in front of her. Adrien didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't say anything, like the gentlemen he was.

He smiled, and it warmed Marinette's non-existent heart. "Sure," He answered simply, not knowing the sudden nerves that rushed through Marinette's body at that moment. She smiled, trying to not show how nervous she was, and sat down on the edge of the window seat, not sure if it'd be weird if she made the first move. He had said she could, so why was she so goddamn nervous?!

Luckily, Adrien moved her so she didn't have to. Marinette yelped when she felt his hands suddenly on her waist and she immediately covered her mouth, remembering Victoria—who was asleep—could still hear them. Adrien chuckled quietly, dragging her over closer to him until she was rested between his legs with her head on his chest.

Marinette was glad he couldn't see her because her face was as red as a ladybug. His hands were intertwined and rested against Marinette's stomach, and even though they weren't really alive, she could still feel his chest rise and fall as if he was breathing. But it was silent. No sound of a calming heartbeat or even the sound of breathing, it was just silent.

She nuzzled closer to him, turning on her side as she stared out the same window he was. She wondered what he was thinking about, wondered what he had been thinking about for the past 7 years. What she really wanted to know, was what their relationship was at this point? Pointless yet still there? Platonic with a one sided love? Or did he possibly love her back? The thought made her smile slightly and she let out a peaceful sigh when she felt his arms tighten around her.

She closed her eyes, feeling finally at rest for the first time since before this all happened. She tried not to think too much about her life before, it just made her miserable. She sometimes wondered how her parents were doing, how the bakery was doing, but even that made her feel too sorrowful. She missed them more than anything and even though she loved being with Adrien everyday, she wished she could see her mom and dad again.

She didn't realize she was crying until she heard Adrien say her name, sounding humanely concerned. Marinette glanced up at him, wiping her teary eyes and smiling reassuringly.

"I'm alright, just feeling a bit nostalgic." She explained and he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah I get that.."

Marinette shifted her gaze away again to look outside and she let out a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She bit her lip nervously when nothing seemed to work.

"Can you distract me? Without reminding me of... before." She asked, staring out the window into the starry sky. Adrien pondered her request for a moment, trying to think of something to do or say to keep her thoughts away from their past lives. Even songs triggered memories, so he had to go with one he thought she wouldn't know.

He started to hum a sweet tune, it was peaceful and calming and made Marinette feel warm inside. She closed her eyes, listening to Adrien's quiet humming. She recognized the melody, but wasn't sure what it was called. Where has she heard this before?

She stayed quiet, smiling softly as she listened to him croon. She tried to remember where she had heard that tranquil tune, but then realized that was the opposite of what she had asked for. She wanted a distraction, not a reminder.

 _"Someday I'll wish upon a star_

 _Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

 _Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

 _High above the chimney top_

 _That's where you'll find me_ "

He sang it so quietly she barely even caught the words but immediately she recognized it, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you singing a song about heaven?" She asked quietly, glancing up at him as he met her gaze with a smile.

"Heaven on Earth, but yes. It's peaceful and I like it," He whispered, as if defending himself. Marinette giggled again and put her hands up slightly in surrender.

"Hey, I'm not judging. I like it too," She replied, earning another warm smile from the blond. She almost forgot for a second that he had his arms wrapped around her and that she was laying on his chest with his legs on either side of her. She had never wanted to kiss him as badly as she did right now, but she forced herself to just keep her head on his chest and close her eyes.

But her eyes snapped open again when she felt his hands on her hair, and she wasn't planning on stopping him. Something about the fact that he was willing to— no, wanting to touch her hair was exciting. She never told him to, he wasn't following through with any request, he was just doing it for the sake of doing it.

She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes as she felt the bands that kept her hair in their iconic pigtails being gently pulled out. He was so quiet, and he was being so gentle with her, it caused a shiver to run up her spine, nearly making her tremble.

Then her hair was finally loose and Marinette hated how Adrien paused, as if unsure. She waited in anticipation before she suddenly felt his fingers in her hair again and she hummed in delight. The feeling of his fingers running through her hair sent a shiver to run down from her scalp all the way to her toes.

She stayed quiet the entire time, letting him experience her hair being down for the first time until he grew tired and stopped. It was disappointing to say the least, but it gave Marinette time to prepare her next words.

"Do you think there was a mistake? Do you think we were suppose to go to heaven instead of being trapped down here?" She asked him quietly, staring out the window as she watched the bright stars twinkle.

"What makes you think that?" He countered and Marinette paused before shrugging.

"The song you were singing, it was talking about a better world... like a Heaven on Earth as you said." She answered with a soft voice, the two used to their midnight conversations and hushed voices.

"I don't think there was a mistake," He answered and he only continued when Marinette turned slightly to look up at him. "I'm with you, aren't I? I'd say that Heaven on Earth."

Marinette matched his soft smile and she rested her head back on his chest, hiding her blush from him.

 _'I hope that wasn't Chat Noir talking_...'


	3. Chapter 3: Piano Lessons

"Who knows when the Eiffel Tower was officially built?"

Victoria didn't look away from the teacher, just smiled when she heard Adrien answer for her. She raised her hand enthusiastically, getting chosen by the teacher to answer.

"1887." She answered proudly, and grinned when the teacher confirmed it. She glanced over at the duo, Adrien smiling while Marinette smacked his arm. She didn't like it when he gave her the answers, but Victoria knew it was because she would rather have her learn it herself instead of cheat. Then again, was it really cheating if no one else could see them? Not like they would believe her anyways if she did say she was cheating that way.

Victoria glanced out the window, wondering what it would be like to see the Eiffel Tower in person. She was born in Paris, yes, but she lived in another city called Nice, almost completely across the country. She planned to one day go back to Paris, to take the train and see the city of lights and love at night. But for now, she would enjoy the view of the sea.

She had asked her parents one time why they lived in Nice instead of Paris and they gave her two answers.

One; because of William— her father, worked on the docks and needed to be near the water. They had their own sailboat that they would go on small trips through the Mediterranean Sea with and Victoria was glad that Marinette and Adrien had been able to come along. They had looked so amazed by the sea as if they had never seen anything like it.

And two; because Paris was too dangerous. At least, that's what they said. Though she didn't know how it could be dangerous, lots of kids her age lived there. Whenever she asked why they would never answer. So one day she had asked her friends.

 _"Mum says Paris is dangerous, is that true?" She asked and Marinette paused before shaking her head, a reassuring smile on her face._

 _"Not anymore, it was before when bad guys were all over the city but they're gone now. You could say, it just lost a piece of its heart now." She replied, and Victoria tilted her head in confusion slightly._

 _"Is the city dying?"_

 _Marinette chuckled and shook her head again._

 _"Not anymore. Just mourning."_

Victoria had been seven years old when she asked that question, and two years later she still didn't understand what Marinette meant. But she knew it was probably true. And probably important.

She refocused on the teacher when she heard Adrien snap his fingers to get her attention, a sign that she was dozing off again. She was a dreamer, so it happened often. Good thing her friends were there to stop it.

They were her only friends sadly, but she didn't mind. It was only sad for other people, seeing this pretty young girl so introverted and alone all the time. But she wasn't alone, she was never alone. She had two superheroes with her who taught her things and told her the right way to behave. They were a good influence on her, better than any friend she could possibly have at her age.

She smiled as she focused her gaze on the teacher, only half-listening to what she was saying. Victoria was too busy thinking of her two extraordinary friends.

* * *

Marinette leant against the large table that Victoria sat at to eat her lunch, Adrien sitting across from her. The blue eyed teen scanned the room, watching as groups of friends gathered and socialised. She wondered if perhaps Victoria shouldn't be sitting by herself like this, that perhaps they needed to leave her alone so she could make some actual friends.

"Hey Victoria, why not go join a group over there? Or talk to someone who perhaps looks lonely?" She suggested, glancing down at the young blonde. She paused after popping a grape into her mouth, staring up at Marinette before looking around. She seemed reluctant or uneasy.

"But... why? I already have you guys," She replied with a smile as she glanced back down at her food. Adrien and Marinette exchanged a concerning look.

They knew she needed to communicate more with real people and not just ghosts who were forced to follow her around. Marinette sighed, glancing around the room again. She spotted a little girl sitting alone at a table, with a head full of dark brown hair and her hazel eyes glued to a book. A nine-year-old reading a book, one with short chapters and little to no pictures, it was impressive.

"Hey, why not go talk to her?" Marinette asked, shifting her gaze back over at Victoria who met her gaze. The blonde looked over at the said girl and seemed hesitant again. Was this their fault? Did they make her like this? Marinette pushed away the thoughts.

"I don't know Marinette... She doesn't really seem like she wants to talk to anyone right now." She replied and Adrien finally cut into the conversation. At least he was paying attention.

"You'll never find out unless you go talk to her, who knows? You might make a new friend," He said with a reassuring smile. Marinette didn't realise she was staring at him with a smile until he met her gaze and knocked her out of her daze.

"E-Exactly," She agreed, shifting her gaze to Victoria again who just stared at the little girl. She seemed like she was deciding what to do, and Marinette wasn't convinced she would do it. She was proven wrong when the young girl got up and walked over to the other, hesitating before sitting down across from them.

Marinette and Adrien followed a distance behind, wanting to give Victoria this chance at a real friendship.

"Hey, have you ever wondered if this happens to other people?" Adrien asked and Marinette gave him a confused look, to which he clarified. "I mean, like the whole 'imaginary friends' thing. Do you think other kids go through it? Like when they say they have friends they talk to that only they can see, do you think they mean people like us?"

Marinette stared at him for a moment, considering his words. It seemed very possible, kids claimed all the time that they had imaginary friends and perhaps they weren't so imaginary. Perhaps they were the souls of the dead who latched onto the child as if to live another life with them. Or to finish some unfinished business.

"Yeah, probably. We can't be the first, and I bet we're not the last." She answered and Adrien just nodded slightly in agreement. When they got a bit closer to the two girls, they stopped. It suddenly felt cold and gloomy, almost like they just stepped into a dark void.

It got to the point where they had to step back just to clear the sudden dizziness and uneasy feeling in their stomachs. Something was clearly not right. Marinette glanced over at the two young girls, wondering why this was happening. Whenever they got close, it was as if a dark force was pushing them away.

A dark force? Why did that word pop up? Was it because of how uncomfortable and sick she felt because of it?

Adrien clearly must've been thinking the same, because they both exchanged a look at the same time. Marinette recognised that look, she hadn't seen it for many, many years but it was the same as before. It was the same protective, secure look that he would show as Chat Noir. The look he would give her when he knew something was wrong, that an Akuma was causing havoc or just plain evil. It somehow caused Marinette to become even more uneasy.

They were dead, they shouldn't be worrying about this anymore.

"What do you think that was?" Marinette asked in a whisper, glad Victoria was talking to the brunette so she wouldn't hear them.

Adrien shrugged, glancing back over at the girls with a small sigh. "I don't know... it looks like only we can feel it, considering Victoria is fine." He said, and Marinette nodded in agreement. She eyed the brunette, wondering if this had anything to do with her. She brushed away the thought when she overheard the conversation the two were having, Victoria introducing herself and the brunette doing the same.

"I'm Fleur, nice to meet you."

* * *

Wrong note.

"Try it again," Marinette encouraged.

Another wrong note.

"Ugh, I'm never gonna be able to do this!" Victoria complained, banging her head against the black and white keys to produce a sour noise of a series of off-key notes. It caused Adrien to physically cringe.

"Don't say that," He started, sitting down beside Victoria on the bench. She moved over a bit to give him room and he hesitated, knowing he couldn't touch her but not sure if he could possibly touch the piano. He hadn't played for probably eleven years, even when he was alive, he gave up on the instrument.

"It just takes practice, you're gonna get better." He finished, offering a kind smile. Victoria stared up at him for a moment before seeming to believe his words, taking in a deep breath and positioning her fingers on the keys again.

She played the first few notes, taking her time and getting into a rhythm, pausing only to move her hands. Adrien watched intently, not noticing how Marinette had her eyes only on him.

He recognised the tune, knowing it was also supposed to be a piano duet and it had its own lyrics. She was playing the melody, and Adrien smiled as he thought of the words in his head.

 _Heart and Soul_

 _I fell in love with you_

 _Heart and Soul_

 _The way a fool would do madly_

 _Because you held me tight_

 _And stole a kiss in the night_

Before Adrien knew it, he was pressing down on the lower keys, surprised when he heard noise play. He did the rhythm while she did the melody, and suddenly they were creating music. Marinette watched with admiration and awe, just as surprised when she found out they could touch objects. Of course, they were able to sit on chairs and beds just like normal people but they never tried to pick up anything or interact with things.

Victoria giggled in what he could only assume was excitement as she played the notes on beat with his, he would set up the rhythm and she would carry it away into the song, and soon they were playing with ease. Adrien was suddenly thankful he took those piano lessons, if not he would've never have been able to share this moment with Victoria.

Once the song ended, Marinette clapped in applause, the two pianists grinning with accomplishment and pride. Adrien had taught Victoria how to play Heart and Soul, and they did it together. He knew she could do it, she just needed the confidence boost.

"Bravo! That was amazing!" Marinette cheered and Victoria glanced over at Adrien with that same grin. But it slowly faded when something seemed to dawn on her, glancing away to stare at the keys and Adrien simply couldn't ignore it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with worry. Victoria quickly glanced back up at him but looked away again as if ashamed.

"It's nothing, I just... Never mind, it's dumb," She said, pulling a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Adrien shifted slightly so he was facing her a bit more and he shook his head, offering a reassuring smile.

"You can tell me, I won't laugh. I'm sure it's not dumb Vikki," He said, using the nickname he gave her when she was a bit younger. This caused her to smile just a bit.

She sighed, avoiding eye contact. "I was just thinking about how it sucks that I can't hug you guys..." She mumbled, and Adrien's smile turned sad. He wished he could hug her, more than anything at that exact moment. He has wanted to be able to cradle Victoria in his arms since she was just a baby, he was sure Marinette felt the same way.

"I know... and maybe, one day we'll be able to. Don't lose hope on it, okay?" He said, wishing once again he could hug her. She nodded with a small smile, obviously just smiling for him. He appreciated it.

"Okay, and one day I'll get that hug right?" She asked and Adrien chuckled slightly.

"Right,"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." He answered and placed a hand over his heart. He wasn't sure how he would do it, but no matter what, he would get to hug her one day. No matter how long it took.


	4. Chapter 4: Hard Truth

Tonight Jen tucked Victoria in, William standing against the doorframe as he watched. Victoria was going over the events of the day, excited telling the story of how she played Heart and Soul with Adrien. Jen only smiled, while William frowned. Adrien could tell he didn't like hearing about them very much, and he didn't blame him.

"That's nice Victoria, now it's time for bed. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight sweetheart. Love you," Jen said with a soft voice that made even the ghosts smile. Victoria laid down, pulling her blankets up to cover herself and smiled when Jen pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"I love you too," Victoria mumbled with a yawn, her eyes slowly closing shut. Jen gently pushed Victoria's bangs to the side, a bittersweet smile on her face. She knew what was coming, she didn't even have to look at her husband.

She waited for a moment before making her way over to the door, closing it slowly. Adrien sat in his usual sleeping spot, the window seat with Marinette laying against him.

They had been sleeping like that ever since Marinette asked to that one night, they both agreed it was comforting and Adrien had to admit, he loved having her so close to him, having her right there in his arms. He would sometimes play with her hair, other times he would rub her back until he got tired.

They would have conversations about random topics, like how much society and pop culture has changed since they'd been gone. Rock music was in the past, techno was the new thing. They both still liked the classics.

They were glad they had to follow Victoria around because sometimes that meant learning new things. Like watching movies and travelling to places they could never go to, as well as finally experiencing the Mediterranean Sea. Adrien liked to believe they were on a 10-year vacation from crime fighting, but he knew that life was long gone. He wondered if people still thought of them, and if so, what did they remember them as? Heroes? Or just teens who had a death wish? Either way, he knew their friends must've missed them. At least Alya and Nino had each other.

His thoughts were snapped away when Marinette said his name, trying to get his attention. He must've really been out of it because she was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Adrien? You there? If you see a bright light, don't follow it." She said jokingly, chuckling when he blinked and focused on her. He couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Heh, s-sorry." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous habit that came with him when he died. Marinette just smiled at his fidgeting. Adrien didn't realise just what Marinette said to him until he thought about it, 'if you see a bright light, don't follow it'.

Was that suppose to mean she didn't want him to leave? Maybe he was thinking too much into this, maybe she was just saying that because it was a ghost joke, or maybe she meant as in she would be alone if he left and she wanted someone there with her. Or it could've really met she would miss him if he left, he knew he would miss her.

He shook his head to clear his thought, noticing how he was dozing off again. Marinette just giggled. And there were the butterflies that seemed to explode in his stomach whenever she did something like that, right on time.

"Did you want to tell me something?" He asked curiously, Marinette's smile dimming slightly as she glanced over at the door and the two went quiet. Adrien didn't need to ask, he could hear it too.

"-This has gone too far Jen, she's almost 10 years old and she still talks about imaginary friends."

"She's just a child William, let her imagine them."

"But what about real friends? She doesn't talk about any she's met at school,"

"Well, maybe she's just shy—"

"Or she's scared them all off. Her teacher called me saying she was concerned for Victoria because she keeps talking to herself when no ones around and that she writes in her notebook things about her imaginary friends. This has gone too far Jen, we need to get her checked out."

Oh no. This was all their fault, wasn't it? Perhaps they should've never let Victoria see them in the first place, perhaps it was too late now and the damage had already been done.

Adrien exchanged a glance with Marinette, who looked equally as worried. They both had the same thing on their mind; Did they have to say goodbye to Victoria forever?

"Alright, fine. We'll take her to see a therapist later this week, but until then just let her believe her imaginary friends are real, obviously they make her really happy and I don't want to take that away from her." Jen countered and Adrien could see from the corner of his eye that Marinette had nodded in agreement.

He heard a huff and Adrien could just imagine William crossing his arms. He was a sour man when upset or angered, and Adrien couldn't help but think that Jen and Victoria deserved better. What did Jen even see in the guy?

"She's going to go crazy before then, she might already be! We should've stopped this when she was seven, it's getting too out of control. I told you this would happen," William remarked and there was a scoff from Jen.

"What, that Victoria would end up happy? Her friends may not be real but at least she's smiling, that's all that matters."

"No, it's not! Her mental health should be all that matters, and right now she's only smiling because she's going crazy! You're only making matters worse,"

There was a gasp and even Marinette covered her mouth to stifle any reaction she might've had.

"Do not blame this on me! I am constantly taking care of her when you're not around so if anything, I'm doing a better job of parenting than you," Jen snapped and it was followed by a bloodcurdling sound. A slap, and judging by Jen's gasp, Adrien could only assume she was the victim of it.

Now it was his turn to cover his mouth, he couldn't imagine ever slapping someone he loved, especially not someone who was his wife and mother of his child. He knew William had a temper but he never imagined this would ever happen.

Adrien felt Marinette's hand on his arm and he glanced over at her to see that she had moved closer, her eyes widened in shock at what just happened. He probably looked the same.

"Get out of this house, NOW!" Jen shouted, her voice laced with anger and sorrow. This was terrible to listen to, and he was glad Victoria wasn't awake to hear it. They'd carry that burden for her, they didn't mind.

Adrien wasn't sure what was happening exactly, but he heard rustling before sudden stomping down the stairs. He heard the sound of keys jingling and then the door opening and slamming shut.

"I guess he left," He muttered, Marinette nodding slightly. He felt her grip on his arm tightly slightly before loosening again completely, letting go of him and glancing off to the side. Adrien stared at her, obvious that she was very upset with everything going on. He pursed his lips to try and think of someway to make her smile again but all he could think of was laying down. Then again, he wasn't sure if that was for his own benefit or hers. Hopefully both.

"Mari?" He started, at a sudden loss for words once she met his gaze. Her sad blue eyes caused his heart to ache if he even had one, and he didn't need to think twice before pulling her into a hug. He could feel her tense up and he almost let go immediately, but he stopped when he felt her own arms wrap around him.

He needed to tell her that they would have to say goodbye soon but couldn't find it in him to ruin the moment like that, so instead, he laid back against the pillow and stuffed animals that cushioned the window seat and Marinette followed, resting her head on his chest again. Just like always.

There were so many things he needed to tell her, but couldn't find the words to say it. There was one thing that was just three words, that's all he had to say, and yet even after 14 years, he still couldn't tell her how he really felt. What would it matter anyway? They were dead, it's not like they could do what normal couples do and grow old together. They were stuck in 19-year-old bodies for the rest of potentially Victoria's life. But what if she returned his feelings? What if Marinette had been in love with him since the day they met at age 14? If she did, wouldn't she have said something about it already? Then again, he hadn't yet.

He let out a quiet sigh and pushed away his thoughts, not wanting to think about it anymore. Marinette must've noticed his little sigh because she propped her head up and met his gaze, he noticed how glossy her eyes were and he knew she was still thinking of Victoria.

Before she could say anything, Adrien got the first words in. "Victoria will be fine," He said reassuringly, and Marinette shook her head slightly.

"We're going to have to disappear, aren't we? Victoria can't be allowed to see or talk to us anymore..." She choked out, and Adrien felt a part of him break at seeing her so sad about this. She loved Victoria, so did he, so he knew the pain she was going through at the thought of saying goodbye.

Adrien couldn't deny her words so he only nodded, his eyes downcast and sad. He felt Marinette's body shake and when he glanced back up at her again, she was in tears. She was trying so hard to keep it all in, her hands gripping at his shirt as she trembled with each sob. She didn't meet his empathic gaze, she just stared off to the side as tears streamed down her cheeks, and Adrien couldn't watch her break down like this.

He pulled her closer so that her head rested on his shoulder and she would shake with each hiccup and sob. She was still trying to hold it all in and Adrien would much rather her just let it all out.

"It's alright Mari... You're allowed to cry, you don't have to stay strong in front of me." He whispered and just like that, Marinette gave in. She gasped as she overflowed with tears. Whines and hiccups escaped her as she buried her face into his shirt and all he could do was rub her back comfortingly. Seeing her like this broke his heart, but he promised he'd be her shoulder to cry on, no matter what.

After a few minutes, her sobs began to quiet down and she just became a trembling mess in his arms. He didn't mind, he knew how it felt to break down like that, he would let her have all the time she needed to calm down again. He hadn't stopped rubbing her back, it seemed to be calming her somewhat so he kept going, he didn't stop until she went completely still, her breathing evening out and her hand releasing its grip on his shirt. He would've assumed she had fallen asleep if it weren't for the fact that they couldn't sleep. She was just resting, which was a close second.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, glancing down at her slightly to see her nod. He let out a deep breath, then tilted his head so that it rested on the top of hers.

"We'll figure this in the morning, okay? But for now, just rest." He mumbled and Marinette didn't argue against him. Instead, she just closed her eyes and did as she was told. Adrien shifted his gaze to the window, staring outside like he usually did.

He wasn't sure what time it was when he suddenly felt a chill run up his spine, feeling suddenly uneasy. Marinette must've felt his small trembling, lifting her head slightly to look up at him.

"Adrien? What's wrong?" She asked with concern, he met her gaze for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nothing just got a chill. I'm sure it was..." He trailed off when he suddenly heard sirens in the distance.

"Oh no..."

* * *

 **A/N: Death Counter: 2**

 **After this chapter: 3**

 **I'm evil**

 **(Sorry not sorry)**


	5. Chapter 5: Another One Bites the Dust

Marinette and Adrien were forced to just listen as a police officer arrived at the house and told Jen what had happened. William had gotten into a car accident, killing him and injuring the other. Jen was devastated, even after the fight the two just had, she still loved him. Victoria was going to find out in the morning. There would be a funeral and Marinette and Adrien would be forced to go. It felt too personal, they weren't even part of this family, they just had to follow Victoria around. So why did they feel so awful about all of this? Adrien wasn't the biggest fan of William and Marinette never really had an opinion on him so why were they both holding back tears? Why did it hurt so much?

The sounds of Jen breaking down into painful sobs, wailing loudly as the weight of the officer's words finally set in, pained the spirits. Her husband was dead, and Victoria was now fatherless. Jen was now a single mother and she fully believed that all of this was her fault, if she hadn't told him to leave then he would still be alive. But she had to remember that he also slapped her, and she didn't want him around any longer. Well, her wish came true. He wouldn't bug them anymore.

Adrien and Marinette were sitting upright on the window seat, staring at the door as they listened carefully. Their hands were intertwined, resting on the seat and even though both of them were cold —like most spirits are— they still felt a warmth in the act of holding hands.

Marinette was done with crying for the night, she didn't want to shed any more tears, so she took in a deep breath and tightened her grip on Adrien's hand, forcing herself to stay strong. He seemed to notice.

He moved a bit closer to her so that their sides were touching and Adrien readjusted their hands to rest between their laps. Marinette felt his gaze on her but she refused to look at him, knowing if she did she would become weak again. She already promised herself she wouldn't cry and she was planning on keeping it. Adrien just had a way of making her lose all of her walls, he could just smile and she would fall for him all over again. She refused to break down in front of him again and be the weak little Marinette that he was never supposed to know about. She wanted to stay herself, be strong and brave even after death.

So they waited. They waited all night for all of this to have its full impact and for Victoria to find out. They waited as Jen stayed up crying all night, possibly drinking to drown out the pain. They waited and waited and waited.

"Marinette, look." Adrien's voice cut through the silence and Marinette snapped her gaze up to look at him before following his gaze to the door that was seemingly glowing. Marinette narrowed her eyes slightly to see what it was before a white figure suddenly took shape in front of the door and the two spirits went quiet, watching in shock and awe.

The figure was staring down at Victoria with a saddened smile and it didn't take long for them to realise it was William. Marinette's breath hitched and it caught his attention, his eyes widening when he saw the two.

"Holy crap... you two were real all along," William mumbled and couldn't help but scoff in disbelief.

"Victoria wasn't lying about us, except we're not imaginary friends. We're spirits," Adrien explained since Marinette was stunned into silence. William stared at the two for a moment before nodding in understanding, his gaze shifting to Victoria again.

"So what, are you two watching over her or something? Like guardian angels?" He asked and Adrien just smiled slightly, shrugging one of his shoulders.

"You could say that,"

William smiled just slightly, meeting their gazes again. He seemed to be looking them over carefully as if he'd seen them before.

"Well, you two seem like good people, I assume I have nothing to worry about... You two look familiar, where have I seen you before?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. Adrien hesitated, not sure what to say or do so Marinette stepped in, finally finding her voice.

"We used to be Ladybug and Chat Noir. My name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng and this is Adrien Agreste, we died the same day Victoria was born." She explained and realisation seemed to dawn on William, surprised and almost relieved.

"Wow... Two superheroes watching over my little girl, I definitely have nothing to worry about then. I can rest peacefully knowing that," He said quietly, glancing back down at Victoria sadly.

"Before you do," Adrien stepped in again, standing up and—sadly— letting go of Marinette's hand. "You might want to see your wife again. She's really distraught about all of this,"

William nodded in agreement, "I will... I'm guessing since you two have been with Victoria since the beginning so... that means you heard the argument I had with Jen. I just want to clear something up and say I love Jen, I love my family to bits and I hated myself for what I did. I'll admit and say I was a bit out of my right mind at the time and that was another reason why I died in the first place. I want to apologise to her and hopefully make things right," He said and Adrien went quiet. Marinette glanced up at him to see his green eyes wide with... amazement perhaps?

"Maybe that will help me move on," William finished and Marinette nodded in agreement, shifting her gaze back over to him. The man smiled one last time before turning and walking out of the room, one moment there, the next gone. Exactly like a ghost.

Adrien sat back down slowly, staring down at the floor in thought. Marinette didn't know what to say or even do so she just grabbed his hand again and it gave it a comforting squeeze, to which he did the same back.

Then, the sun came up and Marinette knew this was only the start of a brand new pain. Victoria woke up to see Marinette and Adrien sitting side by side on her window seat, resting against each other with intertwined hands. Their gazes both sad and dreadful. But poor Victoria didn't understand why just yet.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously, her expression showing her worry. Marinette pursed her lips and exchanged a glance with Adrien who looked exhausted despite not needing sleep. Emotionally exhausted was a better term for it.

"Victoria..." Marinette started, getting up and walking over to the girl's bedside. She chose her next words carefully, "Your mother has some bad news."

* * *

The funeral took place a week after the car accident, traditionally they chose a day where it was raining, everyone wearing black and carrying large black umbrellas. Victoria sat beside her mother in the front row of people, her father's casket closed and ready to be lowered. Adrien and Marinette were there as well, of course, they had to be there. They didn't exactly have a choice.

William's spirit had moved on, no longer on Earth. Adrien wondered where he was now if he was looking down at his own funeral somewhere.

He still couldn't believe William had died so early, leaving Victoria fatherless at age nine. He looked over at her, feeling a physical pain in his chest at seeing her cry. He could feel the sombre mood in the group, even Marinette stared fixedly at the casket with mournful, melancholy blue eyes.

He wanted to reach out and hold her hand but he hesitated and changed his mind, assuming she wanted to be left alone to grieve. He had just moved his gaze when he felt her suddenly grab his arm. He glanced back over at her, taken back by her sudden attention.

"Mari—?"

"Is this what they felt? Is this how our funeral went? Did our parents and friends cry when we died?" Marinette asked, cutting him off. She glanced up at him with tears in her eyes and he wasn't sure if she was already crying or if it was just the rain on her face. Either way, it broke his heart.

"Oh, Marinette..." He mumbled, grabbing her hand and pulling her gently towards him. She practically jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly as she began to weep. He felt his own emotions begin to waver.

"The truth is, death tends to hurt loved ones more than it does to ourselves. I'm sure your parents think about you all the time and it probably hurts... but they'll remember you as a hero and I'm sure they are so proud of you." He said quietly, rubbing her back comforting as he did so. Marinette trembled in his arms, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. He suddenly had the urge to tell her that he loved her, hoping that would comfort her to know. But he couldn't get the words out.

"I... I—"

'I love you'

"I-I'm proud of you too,"

Shit.

He took in a deep breath, glancing up at the sky with a small shake of his head that Marinette didn't seem to notice. She sniffled, tightening her grip on him slightly. He didn't mind, just squeezed back.

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and Adrien felt as if his heart would jump out of his chest just by looking at her. Her gaze seemed to soften and her sudden smile took Adrien by surprise, it wasn't a cheerful smile, it was rueful and he noticed that. But it was a smile because she was trying to be strong. He couldn't help but admire that.

"You're proud of me...?" She asked, almost like a tease. Adrien couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips.

"Yeah, and..."

'Say it, just say it!'

"...and?" She asked, prodding him to go on. He wished it was that easy.

"And... I'm proud to have been your partner."

'Nice going Agreste'

Marinette's lips pursed into a thin line and her gaze shifted downwards. Great, now he made her feel bad. Now he wished he would've just told her he loved her, maybe the outcome would've been better.

"Marinette I'm—"

"No, don't... don't say anything else just... just let me stay here for a bit longer, please." She mumbled quietly, loud enough to hear over the sound of pouring rain. They were soaked and yet couldn't feel any of it, the cold or damp feeling of water on their clothes was nonexistence. But that didn't stop the rain from leaving trails on their skin, flattening their hair even if it was only slightly.

It reminded Adrien of the first time he became friends with Marinette, that night after school in the rain, just two people and an umbrella. He felt something that day, he wasn't sure what it was, and if he did he had denied it, too blinded by Ladybug to want to fall for any other girl. But he couldn't deny it any longer. He loved Marinette and every day he regrets not telling her, just wishing he could get it over with now but too afraid of the chance that she would leave him alone here. Or afraid of being rejected, but somehow that sounded better than the former.

He stayed silent the rest of the funeral, not wanting to upset Marinette any more than she already was, as well as doing what she asked for and just holding her in his arms comfortingly. She seemed to appreciate the close proximity. When everyone was clearing out and saying their goodbyes to family members and friends, Adrien let go of Marinette so they could follow Victoria out but stopped when he felt her grab his hand. He glanced over at her with a perplexed look, wondering what was on her mind.

She didn't meet his gaze at first, which was, to say the least, a bit unsettling. Before he could ask what was wrong, she spoke up, quiet and yet firm.

"About what you said earlier... about being proud to have been my partner... I just want you to know that I-I..." She stuttered, and Adrien noticed the slight pink hue that flooded her cheeks. He just blinked in response.

She continued on, "-I'm glad you were my partner, I couldn't have asked for a better Chat Noir... So I guess that makes me also proud to have been your partner," She finished, still keeping her gaze glued to the floor.

He was taken aback for a moment, not sure what to say or how to even react. Completely nonplussed. She was proud of him? She was actually glad he was her partner? Why did that surprise him so much? And why did it give him so much pride to hear?

He managed to smile softly, "Thank you... that means a lot to hear you say that," He confessed, taking a step towards her. She finally met his gaze, her eyes curious and full of something else he couldn't quite place.

He gave her hand a small squeeze as he hesitated, debating his next move. He then leant forward and gently placed a kiss against her cheek, holding it for a moment as he let the feeling sink in. As well as give himself time to enjoy it. Then he pulled away and smiled softly, Marinette's wide-eyed expression and blushing face earning a small chuckle from the blonde.

"We should go catch up with Victoria," He added, changing the subject before Marinette completely broke down.

The girl just nodded, unable to speak. The fact that he caused her to "malfunction" with just a small peck on the cheek was very, very rewarding.

It would definitely not be the last time.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye For Now

Almost two weeks passed after the funeral and Victoria was showing improvement, though not entirely. Jen still believed her imaginary friends were just that, imaginary. It wasn't until the two spirits overheard Jen speaking to someone over the phone that they knew something needed to be done.

"One appointment just for precaution won't hurt right?"

A pause.

"Victoria talks to herself more and more now that William's gone and I think that has something to do with it."

Another pause, a glance shared between the two teens.

"N-no... I haven't told her yet. I don't think she needs to know... The police already investigated on his accident, and they told me he was a drunk driver. I'm not just gonna tell Victoria something like that, she's only nine!"

Marinette glanced over at Victoria's bedroom, watching the young girl play with her dolls as the two spirits sat on the stairs. She was still so young, so innocent and yet she had so much death in her life. Even her two best friends were just the souls of the dead.

It was a cruel world they lived in...

"Then it's settled, I'll take Victoria to the therapist tomorrow."

Marinette shared another glance with Adrien, both of them knowing what they had to do. It was finally time to say goodbye before this got worse for everyone. It won't be easy, they'll most likely dread having to leave but really all they'll be doing is disappearing, not leaving.

The spirits returned to the bedroom, sitting on Victoria's bed as they watched her play. Marinette didn't react when she felt Adrien's hand on hers, just held it tightly to comfort herself. Neither of them wanted to start the conversation, they didn't want to say goodbye to her just yet, she had just lost her father weeks prior. This would crush her.

But then again, haven't the two done enough damage to this poor girl? It was their fault for Victoria talking to herself, causing her parents to get concerned and resulting in a fight which led to William's death. Really, all of this was their fault. If it weren't for them, Victoria would still be part of a happy family with both of her parents. Marinette and Adrien destroyed that for them.

Marinette squeezed Adrien's hand at the shameful thoughts, her expression woeful as she glanced over at the blond. She hoped he would understand what she was trying to silently tell him and after a moment, he let out a dejected sigh.

"Victoria... there's something we need to talk about." Adrien started, and Marinette could've sworn she heard a crack in his voice when he said the girl's name. He didn't want to do this, neither of them did.

Victoria glanced over at them with a puzzled look, curious to know what was on their minds and yet her expression also showed worry. Perhaps she didn't want to know.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice so innocent and small it nearly made Marinette burst into tears.

Adrien gave her hand a small squeeze before letting go and crouching down in front of the little girl, his gaze shifting between her and the floor.

"We... we can't stay anymore," He started, earning a dumbfounded noise of confusion from Victoria.

"What do you mean? You're leaving?" She asked and Adrien hesitated before nodding, feeling himself choking up.

"We have to Vikki, I'm-... I'm so sorry, but your mum needs you right now and we shouldn't be here." He explained and Victoria just shook her head, nearly forgetting she couldn't touch him as she began to reach out. She stopped herself and instead wiped her eyes as tears began to spill. Adrien had to look down, not able to face her without crying himself. Marinette already had tears in her eyes.

"Y-you can't leave! You're the only friends I have..." Victoria cried, her voice shaking with each sob. It hurt so much to hear, caused so much pain in the hearts of the two spirits that they were beginning to considering scrapping the idea. But they had to do this, it was for Victoria's own good.

"We're sorry Victoria... But we don't have a choice," Marinette finally cut in, since Adrien still had yet to look back up at the blonde. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Victoria just shook her head in denial, refusing to believe their words. It wasn't until she noticed that Marinette had begun to fade did she really understand that this was happening.

"N-No! Marinette, please don't leave! I need you!" She sobbed, reaching out for the teen in desperation. Marinette just forced a sad smile and gave a small wave, just like she did when she first met Victoria. Except she didn't laugh, just cried.

"Goodbye Victoria..."

And then Marinette was gone. That left only Adrien to be visible. He forced himself to look up at Victoria who was staring back at him with begging eyes.

"Please don't leave... I don't want you to leave like dad did..." Victoria mumbled through the sobs and hiccups. Adrien's eyes were full of tears, and her words only caused them to pour faster, his shoulders trembling as he tried to compose himself with no luck.

"Your dad didn't leave you, and neither will I... don't worry, you'll see me again one day. I promised I'd give you a hug someday, didn't I?" He sobbed weakly, forcing a small reassuring smile. Victoria wiped her eyes from the non-stop stream of tears and glanced back up at him with a face full of sorrow. Adrien was already beginning to disappear, just like Marinette had done.

"Don't cry Vikki... and don't forget about us, okay?" He choked out, wiping some of his tears away. Victoria just nodded, weeping just like a child.

"I-I won't.."

"Good... now go live your life, I know you'll do great things one day." He said with a small whimper, not able to say goodbye. He hated goodbyes. Before he could say anything else or stop himself, he disappeared and Victoria wailed loudly, begging them to come back. What she didn't know is that they were right there, watching from the back of her bedroom with their hands intertwined tightly as they both sobbed.

Surprisingly, Adrien was taking this harder than Marinette was, despite both of them crying. She pulled him into a hug and let him cry on her shoulder, as a way of paying him back for all the times he comforted her. Now it was her time to save him.

"Don't worry Chaton... like you said, she'll see us again one day..." Marinette whispered as she held her crying partner tightly.

Things she had learned about Adrien since they had died; He was a sap and loved watching romance movies. Yes, even the chick flicks. He could fall asleep (or the closest thing to it) to the sound of a piano but sometimes he would just stare off into space with his eyes nostalgic as he recalled memories of his past life and especially his mother. He loved it when Marinette played with his hair and often times, he would start to purr like an actual cat. He was extremely well knowledgeable about history and other subjects and would from time to time fire off at the mouth, listing random— and most of the time useless —facts.

And finally, Adrien would cry his heart out when saying goodbye.

* * *

Victoria grew up to be an intelligent, well-liked, and beautiful young woman. She had managed to make it into expensive universities and found interest in becoming a doctor, her wish only to help people. She was very skilled in medicine, and even when she was twelve she was wise beyond belief.

Though she had her flaws.

She still only had a few friends, one of them being Fleur who she still saw every once in a while, even after Victoria moved from Nice and rented a small condo in Tours. She was planning to move back to Paris one day and live there for a while.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien followed every step of the way, never once leaving Victoria's side. They watched her become the successful lady she was today. Well... successful in careers and education. Not so much in the love life.

She had gone through many boyfriends, but none of them were right for her. After a while, she had given up trying. She didn't need a man anyways, she was fine by herself. Or so she told herself.

She didn't have time to date anyway, her job as a nurse was too time-consuming anyways. She usually didn't get home some nights until 2 in the morning, and that was on a good day. On days that emergencies and patients came at her non-stop, she was usually up all night. Marinette and Adrien didn't mind the long nights of course, but they knew it was draining for Victoria.

She worked hard, harder than she probably should've. But if it weren't for hard work, she wouldn't be here.

"Are you free tonight?" One of the younger and newly recruited doctors asked, and by the looks of him, he was definitely interested. Adrien just scoffed and crossed his arms, watching the scene play out with a smirk. He knew Victoria wouldn't fall for this guy, it was just a matter of time before she rejected him.

"Why, are you trying to ask me out?" She asked teasingly as she finished sorting through papers and stacking them neatly in a pile. The doctor— Dr Roux, tucked his hands into the pockets of his white coat and leant his side against the table, shrugging slightly with a charming smile.

"Perhaps, but seriously though, are you working the night shift? Any ER's you're needed in?" He asked, more professional this time. Victoria eyed him for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm working with Marie Francois," She answered and when Roux didn't reply and just gave her a puzzled look, she sighed.

"The crazy old lady,"

"Oh! You're her nurse?" He asked, Victoria answering with another nod.

"She's a nice lady, even if she's crazy. There's nothing wrong with that. Her and I share more in common than you think," Victoria teased as she turned to face him, a smile on her face. Roux returned the smile.

"Well, maybe next time you're free, we should have dinner together." He suggested and Victoria placed her hands on her hips as she hummed in thought.

"I tend to not date my coworkers, sorry." She said, though her tone suggested she wasn't that apologetic. Roux just frowned.

Meanwhile, Adrien was smiling a little too brightly.

"Ha! Serves him right,"

"What do you have against this guy?" Marinette asked as she glanced over at the beaming blond. Adrien met her gaze and crossed his arms, shrugging his shoulders after a moment.

"Nothing, I just have a feeling. Victoria is... too out of his league." He answered with a smile.

Marinette scoffed, "Out of her league? He's a professional doctor which automatically means he's brilliant, and not to mention attractive."

Adrien stared at her for a moment, seemingly taken back by her words before shifting his gaze to 'Dr. McDreamy'. (Yes, he did just nickname him that.)

"Pfft, what does he have that I don't?" Adrien asked before he could stop himself. Marinette snorted.

"Uh, a job? An actual living body? I could go on," She remarked as she crossed her arms and Adrien just frowned, glancing down at the ground briefly.

Marinette eyed him for a moment before realising what she had done, and what he had said beforehand.

"Adrien... are you jealous?" She asked, a smile tugging at her lips. Adrien didn't meet her gaze, just tucked his hands in his pockets. Marinette snickered.

"I'm gonna guess you're not jealous of Victoria, so you're either jealous of the doctor or... or because I called him attractive." She said, not sure why she started to blush. Was it because there was a possibility Adrien got jealous because Marinette called someone else attractive? Did he even like her that way? Her face got even redder at the thought.

"I-I mean, y-you're probably not jealous because of me," She chuckled nervously, "R-Right?"

He didn't meet her gaze again. Was that confirmation? Or was he just ignoring her now?

She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it, "I still beat him, I automatically win for being a superhero." He said with a small smile, crossing his arms as he glanced over at Marinette again. She smiled.

"That's true, and no one can beat my Chaton," She mused and Adrien's smile brightened. Maybe he really was in love with her... or he just had a huge ego.

She didn't notice he had gotten closer and grabbed her hand until she glanced up at him again. He was so close it was almost unbearable. What made it worse was when he kissed her cheek. He had done it so many times before, it shouldn't have made Marinette blush so badly. Every time he pecked her cheek it felt like the first time all over again and she became a stuttering mess.

"Same goes for you, my lady." He said with a grin. If she could, she would've died again right then and there. That was the first time he had called her that for over twenty years. She didn't realise how much she missed hearing the nickname until now.

She wondered if he had the same strong urge to suddenly kiss, he was so close and it would be so easy to do so. Were they getting closer?

Then just as their lips brushed against each other's, they were snapped out of their daze as the phone beside them suddenly went off, ringing to get everyone's attention. Adrien pulled away, and Marinette swore she saw the disappointment in his features. She looked away to hide her blushing face.

' _Dang it. Maybe next time_ ,'

Victoria answered the phone and after a moment turned and handed it to Dr Roux. "It's for you," She said simply, and once he took it from her, she grabbed whatever she needed and made her way down the hall, the two spirits forced to follow behind. She was making her way to the psychiatry ward. Marinette guessed it was to greet her patient, Marie Francois.

They arrived after a few minutes of walking, the ward eerily quiet as they stopped at the door. Victoria knocked softly, not wanting to barge in. When she heard a quiet reply, she entered with a kind smile.

" _Salut_ , Marie. How are you feeling?" She asked, and the old woman smiled weakly, sitting up in bed to get a better look at the young nurse.

"As good as I'll ever be, but at least I'm not alone," She answered, glancing to the side for a moment. Victoria paused before nodding slowly.

"That's good..." Victoria mumbled, going over to Marie's bedside and sitting down on a nearby chair. Adrien and Marinette stood by the door, watching from a close distance.

"You're not alone either, Dr Vanderwall," Marie said, glancing over at the door briefly. Adrien and Marinette could've sworn she was looking at them, but that would be impossible. Right...?

Victoria seemed more fazed by the mention of her last name then what the elderly woman actually said.

"Oh, I'm not a doctor... well, not yet anyway. And please, call me Victoria, I don't mind."

Marie smiled kindly, placing her hands on her lap as she got comfortable in the bed.

"Well Victoria, what's your story?"


	7. Chapter 7: Day Off

**Authors Note: 4,038 words! That's the longest chapter so far! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. (Lots of fluff and shipping moments, you're welcome) Also I know there is a lot of "unexplained" details in this story and I just want to say that I've had this fanfiction planned out for a very long time, I've thought of everything and don't worry, all will be explained in due time, until then enjoy!**

* * *

Victoria arrived home an hour earlier than usual, but that still was later than she had hoped. She checked the clock after walking into the house, resting against the door. '1:34'. She was ready to go to sleep and never wake up.

She huffed as she forced herself to move and she stumbled over to her bedroom, changing into a simple tank top and pink pyjama pants. As soon she hit the sheets of the bed, she closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep. Though she couldn't help but think of her earlier conversations with her coworkers and even Marie.

She thought of Nathan Roux— as much as she didn't want to —and scoffed at the memory of him asking her out. She had to admit he was kind of attractive, though he looked too much like a basic womaniser; short buzz cut chestnut brown hair that was obviously styled every morning and eyes that Victoria could only compare to a cloudy sky. He was at least a few years older than her, considering he already was a doctor. She should've asked him what he specialised in, what if he was a surgeon? Steady hands but also the chance of being crazy, who knows, maybe he enjoyed cutting into people. Or maybe he was a neurosurgeon, that would explain why he got on her nerves.

Did she seriously just make a pun...?

She couldn't help but giggle, being reminded of an old friend who always made puns.

Adrien...?

'No, no, no! Stop it Victoria, they're not real.' She scolded herself before letting out a sigh and closing her eyes to finally get some rest when she suddenly heard her phone vibrate. She reopened her eyes and rolled over to check her phone, being nearly blinded by the light.

[New Message from Fleur: Hey, I just arrived in Tours and was wondering if you wanted to meet up later today? I think you deserve some time away from creepy hospitals.]

Victoria smiled as she typed in her reply.

[Yeah sure, sounds like fun! Work's been exhausting lately, can't wait to see you again. You better not get drunk like last time, I am not letting you trash my apartment lol]

Victoria rolled onto her back, looking up at her screen as she awaited Fleur's response. She could see the three dots pop up which got her excited.

[Alright party pooper, I won't. But that doesn't mean I won't get you hammered ;) You need to loosen up Vikki]

There was that nickname again, where had she heard it from? She ignored her thoughts and typed her reply, having to backspace at least two times.

[Haha very funny. Btw why are you up so late?]

The reply was quick, which wasn't too surprising coming from Fleur.

[I knew you'd be up, not to mention I just got here. I slept on the train]

Victoria thought of what to reply with, running her hand through her hair to push back her bangs. If Fleur slept on the train, she would most likely be wide awake right now.

[Are you staying in a hotel?]

[Yeah, I didn't want to ask to stay at your place, I'd feel bad for barging in. Not to mention I wasn't sure when you got off work tonight]

Victoria pursed her lips in thought, debating whether she should invite her over. But she was already at a hotel, what would be the point?

[Next time you visit Tours, don't hesitate to come over, you're welcome whenever :) ]

Victoria smiled when she read Fleur's reply.

[Thanks ;) You should get some sleep, I don't wanna hang out with a buzzkill later lmao]

[Haha okay, goodnight]

Victoria turned off her phone before she could see Fleur's reply, too exhausted to even keep her eyes opened. She fell asleep moments later with a smile on her face.

* * *

Adrien laid on the couch that sat against the back of Victoria's room, Marinette laying against him just like always. This was always their favourite part of the day, being able to just lay there with each other in silence was so rewarding, it almost felt real. It was the closest thing to living they'd experience in a very, very long time. Sometimes they forgot what it was like to be alive at all.

Except for today, something had changed. Adrien had felt more than just a few emotions, he felt jealousy and excitement and love. More than he had in a long time. He'd be lying if he said there wasn't some lust mixed in those emotions but it was only the longing to be loved by the girl he spent 24/7 with. And they had almost kissed too, did that mean she liked— no, loved him back? She didn't pull away when he had gotten closer and she seemed just as disappointed when they were interrupted. That meant something, didn't it?

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed answers.

"Marinette?" He asked quietly, causing the girl to stir before glancing up at him.

"Yeah?"

He paused, trying to think of a way to start this conversation without coming on too strong.

"What... what's your opinion on me?" He asked, hoping that would get her to confess something. She thought for a moment, glancing off to the side as she rolled onto her stomach so that she could look at him better.

"Well... I think you're funny and stupidly brave, but it's admirable. You're kind... Very, very kind and a bit stubborn but it's cute–"

"You think I'm cute?"

Marinette seemed surprised, her eyes widening in realisation as her cheeks reddened. Adrien loved it when she blushed, he found it adorable. He found that complimenting her, kissing her cheek and bringing up silly things she said caused her to blush. He kept a mental list.

"Y-yes, I mean—! Personality wise, b-but also you look cute— Ahh! No, wait! I mean, you are cute but you're more attractive than cute and— Agh! Adrien, why do you do this to me...?" She stuttered, burying her face in shame. Adrien could only laugh, which caused her to whine.

"I-I'm sorry Mari, that's just—" He cut himself with another fit of laughter. She pouted and glanced off the side. Adrien noticed this and smiled. "It's just super cute,"

Marinette snapped her gaze back to meet his, her face reddening even more. He wondered what it'd feel like to kiss her...

"C-cute? You think I'm... cute?"

Adrien chuckled, nodding as a reply. Marinette smiled bashfully, glancing off the side again. He noticed how she did that whenever she was shy, and he couldn't help but adore it. He was beginning to love everything she did, even things as simple as looking at him made his heart burst.

"I think you're adorable," Adrien started, rolling onto his side and taking Marinette with him so that they were both laying on their sides, facing each other.

"-and brilliant, so much so that it's almost unbelievable. You're also extremely kind, but you're very feisty so if someone pisses you off, they might as well be digging their own grave." Adrien confessed, a giggle escaping the girl at his words.

"You're incredible... I can't even put it into words, but it's true." Adrien continued, pausing for a moment as he struggled to say his next words.

'Just say it, don't let this chance slip by again, don't make that same mistake,' He told himself this, over and over and over again until it was almost painful. He needed to do this, it would eat away at him if he didn't.

He met her gaze again, swallowing the lump in his throat that was stopping him from speaking. Words failed him, so he spoke in other ways. He suddenly pulled her closer and managed to get a connection, kissing her chastely. He was surprised when he felt her kiss him back but that only pushed him to continue. He felt her place her hand on his arm and even though he went in first, he was too nervous to do anything else. He eventually placed his hand on her waist, getting a bit more comfortable with the situation as the kiss got more passionate, kissing her as if she was his only air supply.

It might've been over twenty years since he died but he had never felt so alive until that very moment, finally being able to show Marinette his true feelings for her and seeing that she didn't push him away and didn't hesitate to return the kiss was so mind-numbing and overwhelming that he suddenly couldn't think of anything but her.

He wasn't sure how long they had held the kiss before they suddenly broke away, considering they didn't need to breathe, they could've gone on for hours non-stop, and yet they still pulled apart.

He met Marinette's gaze, their faces only inches apart and for a while, they didn't say a thing, they didn't really need words at that point anyways. But Adrien still forced himself to say it, to get it out there and pray she returned his feelings.

"I love you," He confessed, so softly he was afraid she didn't hear him. But then she smiled.

"I love you too,"

* * *

The next morning Victoria got to sleep in, which of course, meant more time for Marinette to just enjoy Adrien's company. (Plenty of time throughout the night to practise kissing) She had ended up switching to laying against him again just like always, her head on his chest and his arms around her. It was her new favourite thing, she only wished she could hear his heartbeat.

"How long have you loved me?" Marinette asked suddenly, wrapping her arms around his torso as she nuzzled closer. He didn't have to think long to answer this one.

"Since day one, when we first met as Ladybug and Chat Noir. I've loved you ever since, I was just too afraid to say anything." He confessed and Marinette couldn't help but smile.

"So was I... I fell in love with you when you gave me your umbrella." She admitted and he chuckled slightly, recalling the memory. She felt him squeeze her gently, and she hummed in delight.

"We were both so oblivious then... I really wish I would've told you sooner." He said with a sigh, Marinette nodding slightly in agreement. She suddenly felt a wave of nostalgia, trying to imagine what it would be like if the two of them had possibly became a couple, what would it even be like? What would their first date be like? Why did it have to end so soon?

"Yeah... me too."

The two spirits suddenly looked up when they heard the shuffling of Victoria's sheets, knowing she was waking up. Marinette sighed before pushing herself up, giving Adrien room to sit up. She just stared at her intertwined hands in thought, their previous conversation swimming in her thoughts as if to mock her. They were together at least, and that's all that mattered.

Victoria sat up with a yawn, stretching her arms above her head until she was satisfied. Getting out of bed, she began slipping out of her shirt, to which Marinette slapped a hand over Adrien's eyes, her face more flustered than his. He just chuckled as Marinette scrambled closer to him so that he couldn't peek.

"I'm not gonna look! We do this everyday Mari, I've never once looked while she changed." He assured with a smile, turning his head to look over at the blushing girl, though she kept her hand firmly over his eyes and yet didn't fight back when he grabbed her hand and lowered it so he could look at her. Marinette kept her gaze on his, afraid that if she looked away for even a second, his gaze would wonder. She trusted him not to look, however, and it wasn't until she felt her cheeks practically burning that she realised she just wanted to stare at his eyes. He appeared to be thinking the same.

"You think she finished yet?" He suddenly asked, breaking her from her trance. She blinked and drew a blank for a second, letting his words register in her head before peeking over at the blonde, glad she was at least half-dressed.

"She debating what shirt to wear, either that white shoulderless shirt that you really like or a burgundy loose low cut t-shirt." She explained, hoping Victoria chose the white one.

Adrien had a smile in his voice, "Is she wearing jeans?"

"Yep,"

"Then definitely the white shirt."

"Agreed."

When Marinette averted her gaze back to Adrien, he suddenly leant in and gave her lips a quick peck. She blinked, too shocked to form a sentence.

"Sorry, you're just really cute when you talk about clothes. You would've made an amazing fashion designer," Adrien admitted with a bashful smile, seemingly taken aback by his own actions. It took Marinette a moment, but she finally smiled as a reaction.

"Thanks," Was all she could say, feeling herself begin to blush as his hand cupped her own, their fingers intertwining. Marinette found herself staring at him, but didn't give a damn. As long as he didn't take his eyes off her's, she was fine to stay like that.

Her gaze was only snapped to Victoria when she heard the young lady mutter under her breath a small, "Perfect." She wore the white shirt, both Marinette and Adrien smiling pridefully.

"Pound it," They both said in union, fist-bumping as if they were the reason Victoria chose the white shirt. Well, they did help technically. Both of them previously gave Victoria fashion advice when she was younger, and they could tell she still remembered it now.

* * *

Victoria examined her outfit in the mirror for a bit longer before nodding proudly and grabbing her purse, heading out the door without the knowledge of the two spirits following behind. She got into her silver Peugeot, turning the key just as the duo took their usual seats in the back. They typically liked car rides, especially since Victoria was the type of driver who would play music and sing along, which Marinette and Adrien didn't mind at all, since most of the time, they joined in. It worked best when the song was a duet between a guy and a girl since they would take turns, or if it was a group or band, it worked even better. Car rides were enjoyable, to say the least, they were never boring.

Not to mention Victoria kept her (expensive) car very clean, never brought food inside besides the eventual water bottle, other than that she took care of her car with extreme care, especially on the road. It was her eighteenth birthday present from Jen and she was not planning on ruining it.

She turned on the radio, switching to her favourite station before pulling out of her driveway and onto the streets of Tours where she set her route to a small cafe to meet up with Fleur. An older French song began to play, Victoria only hearing it once before and making a mental note of what it was called.

Les fleurs d'ete. How fitting.

She arrived at the cafe moments later, glad she didn't have to drive far to get there. Tours was known for its 'village' scenery and old buildings, so it wasn't a surprise that the cafe was a remodelled version of one of the houses. It was just something about the wooden framing that made it feel like a cabin, warm and cozy.

She parked her car close by, not minding the short walk. She fixed her hair as she walked, glad she remembered to brush it out before leaving the house. Her hair was getting too long, already down to her waist, the only thing she really cut was her bangs from time to time.

She stepped into the cafe, catching the eye of the barista behind the counter who flashed a friendly smile, Victoria returning the gesture. She glanced around the room, checking her phone quickly to see the time.

'9:32 a.m'

That to her was sleeping in, but even if it wasn't as late as she could've stayed in bed, she was too excited anyways to do so.

She finally caught the eye of Fleur who sat near the window with two cups in front of her, and Victoria didn't hesitate to walk over to her. She took her seat in front of the mixed haired girl, taking note of how Fleur now had a few silver streaks of hair as her bangs, contrasting against her dark brown colour. And the biggest difference, it was shortened into a messy pixie cut, her hair much too thick and full of volume to look "professional". That was Fleur for you, growing older but never losing her wild heart.

"Hey Vikki, long time no see!" Fleur greeted as she gently pushed a cup towards the blonde, who didn't pay much attention to it.

"Yeah, how long has it been? Few years?" She asked, adjusting her chair to move a bit closer. Fleur hummed in thought, smiling as she gazed down at her latte.

"I think so, that's weird to think about..." She trailed off, pursing her lips in thought. "I know you don't like talking about your childhood too much, but I was just wondering, have you... seen anything weird lately? Like your imaginary friends?" She finally said, her voice losing its cheery tone. Victoria was taken aback.

Fleur was the only person who knew about her imaginary friends, and she was the only who actually believed her, for reasons that were confidential. Fleur had been there for Victoria after her father died and when "they" disappeared. She grew up believing they were fake, so why was she suddenly bringing it up.

"No... Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just... wondering."

Victoria eyed her friend, trying to think of a reason that she would be curious about something like that after not speaking about it for over 15 years. Did something suddenly come up?

"Fleur..." Victoria started, hoping she would fess up. Fleur only tightened her grip on her cup, her eyes downcast. Victoria could see how her thoughts were fighting with each other behind those caramel eyes, she wanted to say something but something was holding her back.

Before Fleur nearly burst into frustrated tears, Victoria leant forward and cupped her hands with her own. Her gaze snapped up to meet the blonde's blue eyes, seemingly shocked.

"Hey... It's fine, you don't have to tell me anything. I'm just... worried." Victoria mused softly, a small smile crossing her friend's face.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not worth the effort." She said with a weak laugh, Victoria's eyes narrowing at the comment. Fleur nearly took it back just so she could get let off the hook. Victoria suddenly let go of her hands and stood up, Fleur nervous that she'd just walk away.

"I-I didn't—"

She didn't have time to finish before Victoria suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Don't say you're not worth the effort, you're my best friend, so you're worth something to me," Victoria said softly, hugging her tightly. Fleur was stunned into silence, but after a while, she finally hugged her back, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you,"

* * *

Marinette and Adrien stood a table away from them, watching with a smile on their faces. Adrien sighed, sounding almost dreamy.

"I ship it."

Marinette couldn't help but laugh, glancing over at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?"

He met her gaze, "Don't you think they're cute together?" He asked, a smile on his face. Marinette stared at him for a moment, not sure if he was joking or not. When she realized he was 100% serious, she scoffed in disbelief.

"Is that why you didn't like Doctor Dreamy?" She asked with a smirk, crossing her arms as she leant closer to him. His smile turned nervous, chuckling to (poorly) hide the truth.

"Well... yeah, but come on, Fleur and Victoria are best friends, they've been with each other since they were nine, that's cute. I ship it," He reasoned, glancing back over at the two girls as they finally broke away from the hug.

"Please don't say that,"

"Say what?"

"Don't say 'ship'."

Adrien smirked, "Why not? It's what everyone's saying these days,"

"No, it's what fourteen-year-old girls who obsess over boy bands say. You're not fourteen."

"I'm 19,"

Marinette laughed, it was short and sounded fake. "Physically, yes. Mentally, you should be at least 45 or something. Victoria's 26, remember?"

Adrien sighed, defeated, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Yeah, I guess... but that means you're also 45." He remarked, smiling when Marinette sighed.

"Ugh... You're right, that's so... ew." She said as she shivered in disgust, there was nothing wrong with being forty, it was just weird since they still looked and —most of the time—thought like teens.

"Don't worry, I still love you." Adrien smiled as he leant towards her and pressed a kiss against her head, earning a small giggle from the girl. She hugged his arm, a blush across her face that he found adorable.

"I love you too, even though you're old." She giggled as he scoffed as if offended.

"At least I still look young and beautiful," He replied, Marinette laughing at how confident he was. She wondered if she should confirm that, he technically wasn't wrong but he was just so goddamn confident that it made her want to wipe that smug grin off his face. Or more accurately kiss it off. To fuel or not to fuel, that was the question.

She didn't have to answer apparently, their attention was snapped over to the two girls as both of them felt that same dark energy as before. They hadn't come into contact with it for years, why was it suddenly back?

It was like a dark haze loomed over Fleur, making her smile fade as she sat back down, her hands gripping the cup again. Could she feel it too?

Marinette was about to speak when she felt a wave of discomfort and nausea wash through her, the only way she kept herself standing was by holding on to Adrien's arm.

"Mari—" He was cut off when he suddenly went into a fit of coughing, not able to stand any longer and he fell to his knees, Marinette following suit as her only support was lost. It felt as if something was holding them down, choking and seeping inside them. They couldn't move and even if they could, they wouldn't get far, the barrier was holding them in. They were trapped.

Their ears were ringing loudly and their heads felt like something was applying tonnes of pressure. Marinette couldn't take it anymore, any longer and she'd surely pass out if that was even possible for spirits.

Then it started to fade, the pressure lightened and the ringing faded out. Adrien's coughing finally came to an end and the two of them exchanged a terrified look before glancing up at the two girls, realising the unsettling truth that Fleur had just left.

The dark force was following Fleur, which meant they were all in danger.


	8. Chapter 8: Accidents

**Authors Note: Hello everyone and thank you for sticking with me through this emotional rollercoaster! I love all the support this story is getting, it makes my day to see your reviews 3 Also sorry in advance for this short chapter (and the cliffhanger) Enjoy!**

* * *

After getting their bearings together, Adrien and Marinette stood back up and didn't spend much time before deciding what they needed to do.

"Victoria's in danger, we have to do something!" Marinette exclaimed, on the verge of panicking, Adrien placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I completely agree but it's not like we can just pop back into her life," He countered, Marinette thinking of any possible way to keep Victoria safe.

"Why not?"

"Because we abandoned her!"

Marinette swallowed hard, "We didn't abandon her, we just... left?"

"Yeah, a week after her father died, you heard it yourself how she doesn't like to think about us, all those nights when she was a kid crying because her only friends left her. She hates us, Marinette."

She stayed silent. She knew he was right but she refused to believe it. Sure they went through a tough time but surely she would forgive them, right? Her safety was on the line, she had to listen to them.

"Then she'll just have to forgive us." Marinette finally said, crossing her arms as she made her way over to the blonde. Adrien just stared, not sure what to say. He glanced around the cafe, wondering what Fleur was doing, she hadn't left the building, just went to the powder room for who knows why, she didn't exactly look okay before leaving. She looked tired and maybe even frustrated.

He wanted answers, specifically as to why that dark force followed her around. Was it a spirit like them? If it was, how long had it been following Fleur around? Then he remembered the first time they met her, how they weren't able to come closer. It must've been there too.

The thought sent a shiver down his spine. His first priority was keeping Victoria safe, so there was no other choice but telling her personally.

His attention was snapped over to Marinette, hearing her call out for Victoria as if she could hear them. It was useless, of course.

"Marinette, stop. It's not going to work. Disappearing was easy, reappearing is harder." He told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She slowly glanced up at him, as if it was hard to face the truth.

"But... We have to figure out a way to get Victoria's attention, it's the only way we can save her." Marinette practically pleaded, Adrien would be lying if he said it didn't hurt him to see her like this. He glanced off to the side, trying to think of a way to get Victoria's attention. Then something clicked and he couldn't help the mischievous grin on his face.

"I think I have an idea..."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Definitely, there's no way she won't notice."

"But... what if this just scares her?"

Adrien shrugged, "We're ghosts, I'd be surprised if she wasn't scared."

Marinette sighed, rolling her eyes as she walked over to the nearby table. They had arrived back at the house a bit earlier and of course, it was Adrien's idea to just push things off of tables like an annoying cat. He hadn't changed after 26 years it seemed.

"This is stupid..." Marinette muttered, placing a hand on top a stack of paper. Adrien was by the window, ready to be an annoyance when Victoria finally got out of the bathroom.

"No this is smart, at least smarter than just yelling at her." He countered, Marinette sending a glare in his direction. He just smirked, clearly unfazed by her threatening attempts.

"It was all I could think of at the moment, so it wasn't stupid." She snapped back, earning an amused chuckle from the blond.

"You're right, you were just using your woman instincts."

"Oh my god, I am going to kick you."

"I'd like to see you try," He challenged, Marinette taking a step towards him with a scowl.

"Bite me," She hissed, Adrien smirked as he placed a hand on his hip.

"I'm saving that for later." He said with a wink and Marinette nearly threw a vase at him if it weren't for Victoria suddenly entering the room. Adrien's smirk disappeared and he glanced over at the girl before returning his gaze to Marinette, nodding as a signal to start.

She hesitated before slowly pushing the papers off the table, letting them get closer to the edge inch by inch. Victoria stopped, hearing the shuffling of paper before turning her attention to them, a confused look on her face.

"What the...?" She started before yelping slightly as the papers shot off the desk, startled as she jumped back. Suddenly the blinds on the window began to rattle, violently shaking as they moved up and down. Victoria stepped back until she was pressed against a wall, unable to move as she watched with wide eyes. Her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest at any minute now, panic beginning to rise inside of her.

Was this house haunted? Or was she being haunted? She suddenly began to remember her old imaginary friends, wondering if this had something to do with them.

Marinette could see the gears in Victoria's head turning, but she could also see the fear and panic in her wide blue eyes and she knew they had to stop. She was about to tell Adrien when he suddenly took it one step further, grabbing a dining room chair and dragging it across the room. Victoria watched in horror, almost paralyzed in fear.

"Adrien! Stop!" Marinette called out, getting his attention and just like that, everything came to a halt. She stared at the blond male, her eyes showing that she was obviously upset just as Victoria slid down against the wall to the floor, completely shocked and terrified. Adrien's expression immediately turned to guilt and Marinette knew he didn't intend on scaring her this badly.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" He was cut off by the sound of a sob escaping Victoria, both of the ghost's attention snapping over to the poor girl. They made her cry, and sadly it wasn't the first time. That said something about their friendship.

"Great, you made Victoria cry, that wasn't the point Adrien! We were supposed to be helping her, not making it worse! God, do you ever think things through?" Marinette snapped at the blond, though immediately she regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth, her hand coming up to cover it before she said anymore.

Adrien stared at her with saddened green eyes, seemingly taken aback by her sudden change of tone. She never used to yell at him, it was always fun and games, but now... it was like she had changed, perhaps it was because they had died 26 years ago.

"I'm sorry... I'm just—" Marinette started, trying to apologize. Adrien forced a bittersweet smile, shaking his head once as he held up a hand to stop her.

"I get it. I'm stupid and got carried away," He said with a tone that made it obvious that he was holding back his emotions, perhaps it was because he didn't want to let Marinette see him like that again, or because he didn't want her to know that her words got to him, hurt him solely for the fact that he loved her. That made it that much worse for Marinette.

"No, Adrien, that's not it, I'm just overwhelmed and scared and I took my anger out on you because you messed up but if I had a dollar for every time I messed up, I'd be richer than you were so please don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sorry I yelled at you," She explained, a little too quickly, and she made her way over to him, hesitating only for a moment as he glanced to the side with a frown. She swallowed the lump in her throat and reached out for him, taking his hand in hers. She was surprised when he didn't pull his hand away, and for a moment, they didn't even remember where they were. Especially when Adrien finally met her gaze with his sad green eyes, guilt written all over his face.

He paused for a moment, before speaking quietly with a small smile. "I always loved how clumsy you were,"

Marinette smiled, glad he was so quick to forgive her, even if it was slightly unnerving. She never knew with that boy, he was somewhat of a mystery to her. He was an expert at hiding his emotions and faking smiles so it became a challenge to spot the real ones from the fake ones anymore. She just hoped he meant it.

Their attention was drawn over to Victoria as she suddenly stood back up, wiping whatever tears had remained in her eyes and taking a deep breath. They both heard her whisper something under her breath, something that gave them no hope of making her see them.

"They're not real..."

* * *

Victoria had agreed to go see Fleur at the hotel since Fleur had left saying she "didn't feel well". She believed her of course since her friend in a matter of seconds looked pale and ready to lie down.

Victoria wondered if she should bring her something, like food or some tea. After contemplating what to bring for about 10 minutes, she decided that she would give her something later, hoping Fleur wouldn't mind her sudden laziness. She was already having a long day and all she wanted to do was lay in bed and watch movies while eating ice cream.

She also had a newfound fear for her window blinds, considering just replacing them with curtains. She'd look into that, especially after what happened earlier before. She couldn't wrap her head around what happened, it was so strange and terrifying that the only thing that came to mind was ghosts or the paranormal, but that couldn't possibly be what it was right? Ghosts weren't real!

She discarded her thoughts as she left the house and got into her car again, turning the key and feeling the low purr of the engine as it came to life. She sat there for a moment, reminding herself the way to get to the hotel Fleur was staying at before finally putting the car into drive. She turned up the music as per usual, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel in time with the beat, quietly singing along at parts she knew.

Then she heard something. It wasn't the song, at least she didn't think so, which led her to the conclusion that it must've been a passerby being noisy, that was the only possible explanation. But she could've sworn she heard her name, it was distant and quiet but it was there. She glanced around quickly, then refocused on the road ahead of her, trying not to get distracted.

It was only a few minutes before she suddenly heard it again, like someone in the distance was shouting her name, as quiet as a whisper. She turned off the stereo, wondering if she was just hearing things. But she could still hear her name, hear the quiet shouting from a distance. Little by little, it got louder until it sounded like it was right beside her.

"Victoria!"

She jumped slightly, snapping her attention over to her side only to be met with a green-eyed gaze. Her eyes widened when she immediately recognized his blond hair, as gold as the sun itself and his eyes a striking lime green. He was practically glowing. Like, actually glowing.

He was back and he was here and he was real. Both of them were, she could see Marinette sitting in the back seat, looking at her curiously.

Victoria froze, her brain malfunctioning until the only thing that escaped her was a terrified scream, losing all control of her body until a sudden force knocked into her, sending an overwhelming amount of pain throughout her body, her head banging against the steering wheel and her arm suddenly going numb.

Then everything stopped, the smell of gas drifting into the car and the sound of a car alarm blaring in her ear like a scream. Everything began to fade, her vision getting blurry and dark until she couldn't keep her eyes open and all the noise drowned out. The last thing she heard before passing out was Adrien cursing under his breath.


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

In a matter of minutes, an ambulance had arrived to take Victoria to the hospital, meanwhile, the two ghosts had been non-stop freaking out the entire time before then. They stepped away from the car, taking in the full scene. Victoria's car had run into a stone fountain, completely damaging the front of it and thankfully not causing the actual fountain to break completely. (Just a few cracks and openings, no big deal, according to Adrien.)

Victoria's front windshield had cracked open, shards of glass scattered inside the vehicle and some of them had caused small cuts and scratches on any of her exposed skin. For some odd reason, the air bag hadn't gone off so the injuries were worse than they should've been. That only made it worse for Marinette and Adrien to watch as paramedics pulled her out of the car and onto a stretcher.

It felt like an out of body experience even though they had no part in the accident, and for the first time in years, they felt something other than happiness, love, or just pure pity. No this was definitely new, it sent a different shock down their spines and a chill through their veins, so cold it felt like it froze over their no longer beating hearts. How ironic, they had died, but they still felt the pain of emotions as if they were alive. It was as if they weren't allowed to rest peacefully, instead, they had to watch with fear and agony as each of their mistakes ruined someone's life or lives.

They no longer felt like heroes.

"We ruin everything." Marinette suddenly spoke over the loud sound of the ambulance's siren. Adrien managed to pry his gaze away from the wreckage to look at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, too shocked and concerned for Victoria's safety to really think about what she had said.

"Victoria would be living a much better life if it weren't for us." She laughed sorrowfully, her eyes glistening with threatening tears. "She would be happy without us. We should've died and stayed dead, instead of latch onto a poor innocent girl."

She didn't meet his gaze even as she felt his hand gripping hers, the ghostly sensation of warmth moving from his hand and through her arm. But even his warmth was an illusion, none of this was really real in a way. They weren't living, just trapped in the wrong world.

It took a moment before Adrien finally found his words, perhaps too distracted by the chaos around them or just left speechless but the truth her words held. Either way, he spoke and reminded Marinette how much she loved hearing his kind, soft voice.

"You said it yourself before, we're her guardian angels. We may not be the best ones, but we're all she's got. There's no point in worrying about the 'what ifs' anymore because even if we did, it wouldn't change a thing."

She finally looked over at him, her eyes still glossy with tears and her heart heavy with overwhelming emotions. The look in his eyes was almost equally as heartbreaking, he was trying so hard to be strong even when Marinette could see the damaged and regretful expression he tried so desperately to hide from her. She squeezed his hand comfortingly, wanting nothing more but to hold him and forget the world was even there, ignore the sirens of ambulances and smell of gasoline. Instead, she just wanted to focus on him. She could tell he wanted the same thing, if not more.

So without any hesitation, she stepped towards him and pulled him in for a hug, her arms wrapping around his waist just as his did around her torso. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes as she drowned out the noise and reality of what was happening.

She felt him press a kiss against the top of her head and it fills her with warmth, but not enough to completely lighten her mood. Her arms tighten around his waist and she takes in a large breath, glad his faint smell of clean soap and lemongrass chased out the smell of gasoline from the car, no longer reminding her that Victoria had just gotten into a car accident and it as was all their fault.

But of course, she can't just forget what just happened. She can't block it out for much longer, she has to face the truth that this was their fault.

She blinked back her tears, nuzzling her face into Adrien's chest as her fingers dug into the back of his shirt, feeling his tense muscles from under the fabric. He must've been feeling the same pain as her, the same guilt and regret as her.

"Did we do this to her?" Marinette choked out, her bottom lip quivering as she held back tears. She couldn't see his expression from where her face was but she could tell by the way he squeezed her slightly that he could hear the distress in her voice.

It took him a while before finally answering, taking in a shuddering breath before doing so. "Unfortunately... I think so, I wish I could tell you otherwise." He murmured, his arms yet to loosen around her. She didn't want him to let go, because that would mean facing reality and she wanted nothing more but pretend to really be dead, not having to worry about the real world anymore.

Staying here was a curse.

* * *

She remembered it so clearly, the day her father died. She remembered Jen holding back tears as she explained what had happened. It was a car accident that killed her father. It took her weeks before she was finally comfortable to sit inside a car again, let alone drive one. She had a rational fear of being in a car accident, and now it had become a reality.

She remembered her last conscious thoughts before passing out, two things had come to mind.

One, Marinette and Adrien were back. And two, is this how she would die? She remembered the pain and the panic she felt rush through her veins until she was knocked out, her heart skipping rapidly in her chest until it abruptly slowed.

She remembered how it went dark and everything seemed to fade away, leaving in a dark void of painless sensations and her thoughts.

She thought of Marinette and Adrien, about how for years she forced herself to forget about them and blamed them for her tragedies and sorrows. They were the reason people thought she was crazy, why her friend group consisted of one person and why she didn't date often. She felt angry and yet sick to her stomach, she wanted to scream and cry at the same time. She felt like her blood would boil at the thought of them, but then she would get an uneasy feeling inside telling her that she missed them, that she wanted to forgive them and listen to what they had to say. But she was too overwhelmed with anger to do so. They ruined her life, of course she was pissed off.

It's not like she asked for them to barge into her life and then suddenly leave for 17 years. What kind of friends did that? She wanted to yell and scream until she had nothing left inside of her to vent about until they were stunned speechless and begging for forgiveness. That's what she would do, she won't succumb to the longing of seeing them again because then she would be accused of being crazy, and soon she'd be staying at the very same hospital she worked at.

She already was and she didn't even realise.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Adrien asked as he watched her with a worried gaze, standing beside her bed wishing more than anything that she was okay. If only he could touch her, he'd hold her hand.

"Didn't you hear what the doctor said?" Marinette replied, her tone sounding almost annoyed. Adrien didn't think much of it, he knew she would be at a time like this, it was her way of showing she was scared without having to be weak. It reminded him of Ladybug.

"No, sorry, I spaced out." He explained, using it as an excuse. He didn't take his gaze off of Victoria, but he could feel Marinette's stare on him, it practically burned into him. She was quiet for a moment before letting out a dejected sigh, Adrien could hear shuffling before she was suddenly beside him, her hand close to his.

"The doctor said she'll be okay, but she broke her arm and may have gotten a concussion." She explained, every word she said stabbed a hole in Adrien's heart and based on the way her voice seemed to crack when she spoke, it did for Marinette too. Adrien didn't reply, his mouth felt suddenly dry and his throat clenched until it was almost painful.

Marinette seemed to notice his distress and she grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him. Just feeling her somehow warm hands was enough to make him breathe again, his chest feeling suddenly lighter without even noticing that it got heavy.

He couldn't meet her gaze, almost afraid to. He didn't want to see the disappointment in her expression, disappointed of him and what they did. He could only stare at a broken Victoria at her most fragile state, praying that she'd wake up soon.

With the sudden silence of the two ghosts, the only noise in the dimly lit room was the constant beeping of the heart monitor and the dripping of an IV. Victoria had small bandages around her shoulders, neck, upper torso and even legs, covering up the cuts she got from the crash and even the process of getting her out of the car. Her face also had small cuts scattered across, and yet it didn't ruin her beauty.

The doctors had cleaned her up nicely, one of the doctors being Nathan Roux, the young man who was flirting with her the day before. Adrien almost felt bad at seeing how worried Dr Roux was, he could tell that he actually liked her. Too bad she wasn't interested.

"Did the doctor contact Fleur?" Adrien suddenly asked, the girl crossing his mind as he stared down at Victoria. Marinette glanced over at him, pausing for a moment in thought before shrugging.

"I... I don't know, maybe." She replied quietly, he could feel her gaze trained on him, but he didn't dare look over at her.

She gave his hand a small squeeze before turning her body to face him, "Adrien, please look at me." She asked softly, almost convincing him too. When he didn't immediately, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her, his gaze falling to the floor.

"Adrien... Please, I'm not mad at you. Just look at me, please." She begged, at the sound of desperation in her voice, he lifted his gaze, catching her eye and forcing himself to not look away. If he still had those Chat Noir ears, they'd be flat against his head in shame.

"I'm sorry... This is my fault," He mumbled sadly, pursing his lips as he tried not to break down again. Marinette placed her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face gently. When she did that, it sent a rush of warmth through him, making his heart feel heavy and his knees weak. He managed to stay composed, however, keeping his eyes on hers.

"You don't have to apologise to me, after all, this is technically both of our faults. But Victoria's alive and she can see us, which means we can protect her again. We'll make it up to her, don't worry." She reassured him softly with a small smile, rubbing her thumb against his cheek in a gentle motion. A weak smile crossed his face and he placed a hand over hers, moving it slightly to kiss her palm.

"I hope so," He replied quietly, his gaze turning soft as he stared back at her, completely captivated by the ocean in her eyes. She seemed to be doing the same for him, he wondered what she saw.

She then suddenly leant in, having to get up on her tip-toes to reach him, capturing his lips in a kiss. It was a pleasant surprise, to say the least. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his supported her, his hand on the small of her back. He had kissed her back without hesitation, their movements soft and slow, neither of them nervous or uncomfortable with this anymore.

When he had kissed her the night he confessed, he felt like he was a teenager again, awkward and jittery, his nerves shooting through the roof. But now, it felt like they had done this for all their lives and yet they still craved each other like teens.

Marinette let out a sigh against his lips, as if his kiss was the cure to all of her problems, suddenly stress-free. He couldn't help but chuckle quietly before drawing her back in. He felt her hands dig into his hair, tugging at a few blond locks as she deepened the kiss. It sent sparks through his body, his skin feeling suddenly sensitive to every single one of her touches. He could do this forever, but he knew it was a matter of time before they had to stop.

Hopefully, that wouldn't be for quite a while.

* * *

It seemed like hours before Victoria finally started to shift in her sleep, a sign that she was about to wake up. It was hard for her to open her eyes, they felt heavy and with every movement, her already aching head would get worse. It felt like someone had dropped a tonne of bricks on her while she was asleep, or as many people say, hit by a bus.

She groaned as she lifted a hand to her head, finding that her forehead was wrapped in bandages. She forced her eyes open, glad that the room was dark, the only light source was the colourful heart monitor and a small nightlight at the back of the room. She tried to take in a deep breath, having to stop half way due to the stabbing pain in her ribs. She felt like she was suffocating, she could barely even move, her left arm was completely numb and when she tried to see why, she couldn't lift her head. She didn't realise she was gasping for air until she could feel her entire body convulse in panic, her eyes widening when two figures came into view.

Marinette and Adrien. Her imaginary friends from childhood. She must've been hallucinating too.

"Victoria, it's okay, calm down, you're alright now." Marinette's soft voice came, soothing Victoria enough that she stopped struggling, forcing herself to try to breathe. It's not like they could do much to help her, they couldn't even touch her.

She couldn't believe this. This couldn't be real, it must've been the painkillers. But she recalled seeing them before getting into the crash, in fact, they were the reason for the crash.

She stared up at them for a moment, speechless. They seemed nervous and she didn't blame them— Actually, no. She did blame them, for a lot of things for a matter of fact. Like ruining her life, for example.

She slowly sat up, finally noticing why her arm was numb, it was wrapped in a cast that rested limply beside her. She sighed, ignoring that little detail for a moment to direct to the much bigger problem at hand. Her gaze switched over to the two ghosts and they hesitated to speak, it was... irritating.

"Left me when I was nine... 17 years ago and this is the greeting I get?" She suddenly asked to break the silence, her tone much more snappy than she intended. She didn't really care anyways, she was pissed, to say the least.

Adrien shifted his gaze to the floor, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous habit, while Marinette quickly searched for words.

"W-we're really sorry about... everything. We really didn't mean to—" Marinette started, looking for an excuse only to be cut off by Victoria's sarcastic short laugh.

"What? Get me into a car accident? Make my mother think I'm crazy and end up with just one friend? Or maybe you want to apologise for ruining my life, to which I'm not forgiving either of you." Victoria snapped, her blue-eyed gaze turning icy cold. Marinette was a lost for words, only small noises escaping the girl as she searched for something— anything to say.

Before Marinette could get a word out, Victoria continued. "No, I'm not doing this again, you guys aren't real!" She reminded herself more than speak to them, refusing to believe they were there. She shook her head, the small motion causing her headache to worsen, a small hiss escaping her as her hand shot up to press against her forehead.

"Vikki..." Adrien started, Victoria's gaze shooting back up to him in a cold stare.

"Don't start with that! You guys are just imaginary, you're not—"

"Victoria!"

Adrien's sudden harsh tone caused the girl to flinch, her surprised expression only lasting for a few seconds before it changed into a scowl again. He only sighed in exhaustion, glancing down at the floor for a brief moment before meeting her cold gaze again.

"We're real. We're not just a figment of your imagination, you're not crazy." Adrien explained, trying to keep it vague without saying too much. Victoria could tell, her eyes narrowing at the blond for a moment before pushing her suspicions to the side, for now, rolling her eyes as she glanced down at her hands.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to my mother, and my therapist." She remarked, noticing how Adrien crossed his arms.

"Victoria..." Marinette sighed softly, her voice proving how sorry she was, but of course, that meant nothing to the blonde. "We can't change what happened to you back then, but we're here to stop something before it gets worse... and potentially gets you in danger."

Victoria gawked at the girl before gesturing at her broken arm, "Isn't it a little late for that?" She asked sarcastically, her snarky comments causing Marinette's patience to lessen.

Before Marinette could fire back an answer or even explain what her plan is, the hospital room door opened and Dr Roux stepped in.

As if her day couldn't get any worse...

"Hello Victoria, how are you feeling?" He asked, wearing a cheery facade that was so predictable that Victoria saw right through it.

"I should ask you the same thing, have you slept at all last 24 hours?" She asked with a small tilt of her head, the small action giving her another headache. Not like it went away. Nathan paused, lowering his clipboard and holding it behind his back. A small smile crossed his clearly exhausted face.

"Well, I have to admit seeing you come through the ER doors was quite the shock. I was... worried about you." He admitted quietly, Victoria had the sudden urge to gag but also blush. Stupid doctor with his stupid looks...

"R-really? That's... nice of you. But you don't have to worry about me," She said, throwing that last part out there 'as a matter of factly'. He chuckled, walking over to the edge of the bed, Victoria noticing how Marinette and Adrien backed off, the blond's eyes narrowing at the doctor.

She would have to speak to him about that later.

"Says the one with the broken arm and concussion," Nathan countered with a playful smile, earning a half-hearted laugh from the girl. God, she hated how his grey eyes seemed to burn into her skin, it made her uncomfortable to be under his stare.

When she didn't reply, he spoke again, "Well, you should get some rest. I'm sure you have a massive headache right now,"

'Yeah, and you're not helping!' Victoria thought, biting her tongue to keep her from speaking. Instead, she nodded slightly and relaxed against the bed, taking in a deep breath.

"Does that mean I get more morphine?" She asked hopeful, Nathan just chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry Victoria, you don't exactly need it. You have some meds beside your bed to help with the headache but that's all I can do for you," He explained, shrugging a shoulder as he gestured over to the glass of water and the two pills that Victoria hadn't noticed were even there until now. Then again she had been preoccupied with other things...

She risked a glance over to Marinette and Adrien, immediately averting her gaze when she met Mari's blue eyes. Looking at her brought too many memories.

"I'll leave you to rest now," Nathan started, catching Victoria's attention. "I hope you feel better soon." He said with a smile then turned and left the room. Victoria was glad he had finally left, it was getting almost unbearable to focus.

The room went silent for a moment, and Victoria didn't let them get a word out before speaking.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about my childhood or... whatever you two want to tell me so wait until the morning and then you can talk." She instructed firmly, glancing over at the two to catch their mixed expressions; annoyance and guilt. It wasn't the best combination.

Victoria turned away from them, laying on her side that thankfully wasn't the side her broken arm was on. She heard the two mutter something before going quiet again, Victoria taking that as a sign that they agreed. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sound of her heart monitor or the occasional whisper from either Marinette or Adrien.

She had many questions for them, now it was just a matter of if they would answer.


	10. Chapter 10: Francois

Victoria refused to give in to them, but every time she looked at the two, she felt her heart warm up and her knees weaken. Her friends were back, but she didn't exactly want them back. Instead of watching them, she picked at her cast, wondering how hard she'd have to hit it to feel it in her numb and broken arm. She didn't really want to try.

"So what is this terrible news that you had to tell me so badly that you resorted in appearing in my freaking car while I was driving," She said sarcastically, glancing up at them with a humourless smile. Thoughts like that reminded her why she wanted them to go away and never come back, but then she would catch Marinette's gaze or Adrien would use her nickname and she would melt. She was determined to stay strong however.

"You won't like it," Adrien cut in from where he was sitting in one of the chairs with his legs crossed.

Victoria let out a short disbelieving laugh, "Of course not. On a scale of one to ten with ten being arm breaking, how bad is it?"

"Probably a 20," Marinette answered, sitting beside Adrien with her hands clasped together on her lap. Victoria went silent for a moment.

"A twenty?" She finally said, the words coming out like a squeak. "Isn't that a little overkill?" She asked, almost hopeful. When both Marinette and Adrien shook their heads, she deflated.

"Well damn... What's this all about anyways?" She asked, considering listening to what they had to say for once without replying with a sarcastic or snarky comment. They exchanged a glance before Marinette finally spoke.

"Victoria, there's something we have to tell you. We're not imaginary friends like Adrien said before," She started, being cut off by the girl rolling her eyes.

"You guys left when I was nine!" She countered, flinching when Marinette suddenly got to her feet quickly.

"We never left you! We've been following you around for 26 years and have never once left your side! Don't accuse us of abandoning you, because we did no such thing! We disappeared because it was the right thing to do!" Marinette shouted, Victoria stunned into silence, her eyes wide as she stared back at a pair of wild blue eyes. Like an ocean in a storm, with the same glossy moisture that came with it. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Mari..." Adrien whispered gently, leaning forward to grab her hand. She took in a shuddering breath and glanced over at him, her entire body relaxing at his single touch. It didn't go unnoticed by Victoria.

"We disappeared to protect you... and we came back to do so as well." Marinette stated after calming herself down, her gaze going back over to the girl. Victoria finally found her voice, but her mouth felt suddenly dry.

"Why do I need protecting?" She asked, her tone bordering on vulnerable. She put up that sarcastic barrier to stop herself from breaking down because of these two, but they knew exactly how to destroy that barrier and bring her back to her old self. These two made her vulnerable but only because she loved them, she would just never admit it.

"There's... something we need to tell you. We never told you when you were a child because well, you were a child. We didn't want to scare you," She started, taking a seat beside Adrien, her hands clasped together again. Victoria stayed quiet and listened intently.

"The day we made you talk to Fleur, something changed. We weren't able to get closer to her, as if we were being held back. Then just yesterday when you were hanging out with Fleur again, it happened but... it was more aggressive. We thought about it for a long time and we've come to the conclusion that it's following her, whatever it is.

"We're here because we need to protect you, this may be something of... our world and you can't defend yourself against it." Marinette finished explaining, leaving Victoria full of burning questions.

"Your world? What do you mean by that?" She asked, starting with her most pressing question. Marinette exchanged a glance at Adrien who didn't say anything, just leaned back in his chair and rested his head in his palm. Marinette sighed, realizing she would have to do all the talking.

"Victoria we're... as most people would call, ghosts. We're dead. And we think maybe this... thing is too." She explained, fidgeting with her hands. Victoria stared at the two for a moment, her words processing through her head until she physically shivered.

"You're... ghosts? And you've been following me around since I was born? Why?" She asked, feeling her heart beginning to race. Something about that made her feel extremely uneasy. Especially since they had been following her around since day one. The thought made her stomach flip.

"We don't know... we aren't able to leave your side for some reason. When we... died, our souls attached to yours. At least that's what we've theorized," Adrien finally jumped into the conversation, saving Marinette from an awkward explanation. Victoria still didn't consider it a complete answer, she wanted the truth, and not just some theory.

"I think... I think I need some time to process this." Victoria said with a heavy sigh, her gaze shifting down to the sheets as she rested on the bed again. She noticed how they shifted in their seats, presumedly shared a glance with each other before Marinette got up and walked over to the side of Victoria's bed.

"Victoria... you're in danger, and because this thing is following Fleur, she probably is too." She explained quietly, trying to not push the subject too much, even if it was a matter of safety. Victoria knew they were right, that she should listen to them and do as they asked but something inside her told her not to, told her she should be mad at them for not telling her the truth sooner. Not to mention she was still mad about the whole car accident.

Before she could answer, the door to the room opened and Victoria slowly sat up, feeling a wave of relief and slight terror when she saw Fleur bolt into the room, her face twisted with concern and guilt. She noticed how she had tear stains on her cheeks, and they were recent too. She truly did care for Victoria, but if what Marinette and Adrien said was true, she was also hiding something important from her.

Fleur rushed over to Victoria's bed and hugged her carefully, avoiding the blonde's broken arm. She spoke too quickly for Victoria to comprehend, something about how she was sorry and she wished she could've gotten there sooner. But none of it mattered, the girl was too out of it to really notice.

She met the gaze of Marinette over Fleur's shoulder, saw the worrisome expression she held. She could practically read it in her eyes, 'I'm sorry we came back'.

Her life was going fine before all of this, but it seemed that no matter what she did, she always ended up here. Her life was like a double edged sword.

It didn't take long before it was finally deemed safe for her to go home, having to get a sling put on for her cast. (Which was already signed by a few of her coworkers, including yours truly, Nathan Roux) Then she was out of that bleached room.

"Have you thought about it yet?" Marinette suddenly asked, Victoria had almost forgotten they were there at all. But of course, she couldn't run from them, not when they were always beside her.

"Thought about what?" She asked, glancing over at Marinette for a moment before remembering that everyone around her couldn't see who she was talking to. That didn't make her look crazy at all...

"Thought about helping us? It is your safety on the line—"

"And Fleur's," Adrien added, cutting in as he walked beside Marinette with his hands in his pockets. Marinette nodded and the two of them looked over at Victoria who continued to avoid eye contact.

"—So, we need your help if we're gonna do this. We can't leave your radius, which means you're going to have to take us there." Marinette continued, Victoria finally glancing over at them sharply.

"Demanding things of me right after breaking my arm? That's a bit of a douchy move, don't you think?" She said quietly, trying not to attract attention from passing by patients and doctors.

"It's for the greater good," Marinette countered, Victoria having to hold back a short laugh.

"Is that your excuse for my arm too?"

They went silent and Victoria took in the satisfaction of winning. The only reason she kept refusing to help was all their fault, if they hadn't left her for seventeen years then suddenly reappear and get her into a car accident, she'd be much nicer about this whole thing. Except... when they mentioned Fleur, and her safety, it caused her to reconsider. Fleur was her only friend, she cared deeply for her and if anything ever happened to her, she'd feel twenty-years worth of guilt. Her best option was to agree to their plans, but only because it meant saving Fleur.

Before she could tell them her decision, they were passing by Marie Francois' room and Victoria stopped in her tracks when she heard her speak.

"Oh Ms. St Clairé! I see you have company," The elderly woman said, smiling from her bed. Victoria processed her words, it caught her off guard to hear her last name but even more so that she apparently had company. She glanced over at Marinette and Adrien who were equally as surprised.

"Wait, you... you can see them?" Victoria stammered, almost hopeful. When Marie nodded, Victoria quickly made her way over to her bedside, taking her usual seat on a chair. "Can you... describe how they look?" Victoria asked, risking a glance at the two spirits behind her. Marie stared at them for a moment, humming in thought before smiling.

"A male and a female. The young lady has gorgeous blue eyes and dark hair, and the taller young man has glowing green eyes and blond hair. They're very youthful, strong looking teens." She described, glancing back at Victoria who had a dumbfounded look on her face. Marinette and Adrien were flustered at the elderly woman's kind words, not expecting her to compliment them on looks in such a way.

"How? How can you see them? They're..." She trailed off and Marie laughed quietly, clasping her wrinkled hands together.

"Ghosts? I know," She finished for her, the other three gaping like dead fish. Marie chuckled, taking in a deep breath before continuing.

"They don't call me the crazy old lady for nothing." She began, and when she paused, Victoria took the chance to ask a question.

"So, you know about them then? Why they're here? How to... get rid of them?" She asked hopeful, Marie furrowed her brow in confusion, catching the almost hurt looks on the two spirits' faces.

"Why would you want to get rid of your friends?" She asked the question they all had been thinking and of course, Victoria jumped to the defensive side.

"N-no! That's not it, I don't want to get rid of... them," She gestured towards Marinette and Adrien, "I want to get rid of something else." She explained, noticing how Marinette beside her let out a small sigh of relief. She wasn't sure if that was because she had finally agreed to help them or because she wasn't talking about wanting to get rid of them.

Either way, it was a sigh of relief.

"I see... The only thing I can think of is letting them finish their unfinished business. But that can be dangerous," Marie explained, pausing to cough into her fist, Victoria almost forgetting that this was her patient she was talking to, she was ill and old and growing weak with every passing moment. It was saddening.

"If a ghost has unfinished business, they can possess a vessel to do so, even if it means going against the person's morals. Something like that could drive someone insane." She eyed Marinette and Adrien for a moment, and they went stiff, feeling like she was staring right into their souls.

"Possess? Ghost's can possess people?" Victoria asked curiously, almost frightened by the news. Marie nodded, her gaze slowly shifting back to the girl.

"They indeed can, as can your friends here."

Victoria snuck a glance at Adrien and Marinette just as they looked at each other. She thought she saw a spark in their eyes, like a mischievous gleam. She really hoped it was just the lighting. But then, they smiled and met Marie's gaze, Adrien finally speaking for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Madame Francois, thank you for all of your help."


End file.
